Generation Two: Twists and Turns
by EdwardAlways
Summary: Six years after the events in The Host, there are kids running around. As life seems to keep getting better and better for Ian, Wanda, Jared, Mel, Sunny, and Kyle, something that happens that causes chaos in the caves. Is between T and M, closer to T.
1. Many Surprises

**Hey this is my first fanfic, so please tell me the truth about what you think! And I purposefully made it unclear if its in Mel or Wanda's POV, so I just would appreciate if you would make your guess in your review!!! Thanks! **

Chapter 1: Many surprises

"Mommy!!" I saw a flash of dark curls as my daughter jumped up from the spot on the play mat where she was playing with her new dolly that her "auntie" had made for her. She ran out of the room away from me. "I bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh Lily you are so like your father!"

I jumped up from my the spot on the bed where I had been sitting trying to read a magazine. I sighed and walked to the doorway where Lily was standing waiting to see if I was planning on playing along with her game. However I ran right into my husband and would of fell backwards if he hadn't caught me. I could feel Lily pressed in between us. She had ran and grabbed her dad's legs when he came into our cave.

"Hey you," he greeted me and gave me a kiss on the forehead "I just came to get you and Lil. I have a surprise for you two. That is, if you think you can get down the hall without tripping over every pebble.

I gave him a side smirk as I rolled my eyes. It was true; I can't stay on feet, especially when there are obstacles in the way.

"Okay, fine, let's go. I think Lil would appreciate some room to run around."

It was settled; we started down the hallway, Lily skipping between us, holding each of our hands.

"So Lil, are you super excited for your surprise?" He asked her as a giant grin spread across her face. He always had such good fatherly instincts. Even though I thought that I lacked those kinds of instincts, he always tried to convince me that that was not the case. I mean, it's not like I had been dreaming of being a mother from childhood like most little girls. This new love was most definitely a completely new experience for me. However, I didn't have much longer to dwell on this; we had reached the end of the tunnel and walked into center room. At first I didn't know where I was. There was color everywhere; light blue, green, soft yellow, and pink dominated the room. The was one of those giant puzzle play mats on the floor covering half the floor in the giant space. On the mat there was a multitude of outdoor kids toys. There was a slide, a castle, a play house and two of the turtle sand boxes that dominated the play area. However, off to the side the armoire of dress of clothes that ranged from princess dresses to fireman suits. Suddenly, I felt Lil push through our legs. She, Ginny, and Joey ran for the new play set; meanwhile Lucie cooed from her mom's arms. I looked over at my "sister" and shook my head. We watched as our kids busied themselves with their new toys. All of a sudden, it hit me. Where had they gotten all of this? The guys definitely didn't just go and walk into a store to buy it. That was much too dangerous! My curiosity finally got to me. I had to ask, hopefully it wouldn't end up in endless bickering like this kind of stuff usually did.

"Love, where did you all this stuff? I really hope you didn't get it yourself," I gave him an innocent look and raised my eyebrows.

"No, I didn't hon. Sunny felt bad that didn't get anything for the kids for Christmas and saw a kid's outdoor toy store that was next to the shopping plaza where she was shopping. She finally feels comfortable going on the raids now."

I sighed. Life had been so much better since I got to the caves. If it wasn't for my "sister" I never would have been able to live this life. I thank her every day, not literally obviously, but we have non-verbal means of communication. Speaking of her, she was coming towards me.

"Speak of devil, and she shall appear! Gosh I was just thinking about you, but of course you already know that!" I called to her as she came walking holding Lucie in her arms.

"Hey! That's not the nicest way to greet your sister!" She called back.

"It is when she kept this secret from her best friend and sister, when she knew for a whole three days!"

"Hey if I told you, I know you would've told Lily!" She joked back. We both knew that we could trust each other with anything. Our lives were intertwined and we wouldn't be here without the other. We sat back to watch the joyous expressions on all the kids faces as they played together.


	2. Bedtime Bliss

Chapter 2: Evening bliss

**So, yay I finally have my next chapter up, sorry it took so long! I tried to write more this time and think I did pretty good, about twice as much as last time. I now have a new found respect for writers, especially because I have been a fanfic reader for a long time but have never really tried to write! The chapter literally just flew out, it was much easier to write than the last even though the beginning was sorta tough. So, yea I really want to thank the couple people who reviewed my first chapter! It makes me feel relieved that not everyone thought my writing is complete trash, lol. So PLEASE rev **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* if I owned Ian, I would probably die from excitement before I would have time to say hi! If I could have Edward or Ian…now I'm getting too excited, but hey, wishful thinking right?**

After watching the kids play for half an hour, we decided to bring some chairs into the newly proclaimed playroom. The kids obviously weren't ready to leave quite yet, they were having fun. Ian pulled a chair up for me and pulled me onto his lap, despite my reaction. However, when Jared tried to pull Mel into his lap, he just got a slap on the arm.

"Hey! Mel! Why don't you want to sit with me?" he gave her his best puppy-dog look.

"Jared! I'm holding the baby, really, do I need to sit on top of you for you to be happy?" she replied scoffing and rolling her eyes simultaneously.

"Is that a trick question? Because, you know I love it when you _sit with me!_" He said in a deep voice wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Jared HOWE! Do you need to be such a pervert!? And in front of all the kids?" Mel stormed off to sit on my other side, putting four seats between her and Jared. I scooted off Ian as he gave me a sympathetic look. I tried to calm her down, but just looking down at the sleeping angel in her arms relaxed her posture. Lucie was a life saver, she even calmed Jared's crazy moods off sometimes. I remember when Lil was a baby like Lucie, being our first born Ian was ecstatic, especially when he found out I was pregnant. I remember it like it was last week, I was nervous to tell Ian because I thought he might not really want to have a baby yet, considering we had only been married for a little over a year. Mel had to listen to me freak out for days before I decided to tell him. We had pregnancy tests at the caves because Mel had recently had the twins. When I saw the little pink plus I nearly broke down in tears in the bathroom and Mel found me and tried to calm me down which was not an easy task. I was totally relieved when I saw Ian wasn't mad or disgusted but actually overjoyed about my pregnant state. In fact, Ian had been the most wonderful father I had ever seen since the moment Lil was born. Suddenly a small soprano voice broke me out of the confines of my mind.

"Mommy!" Lil was waving her small hand in front of my face while Ian sat next to me laughing.

"Oh Lil, mommy's just having her moment," he told our daughter scooping her up in his arms. She immediately starting giggling uncontrollably as Ian gave her a raspberry on her stomach.

"Daaaaaa-deeeee!!!" Lily screeched as he "tickle attacked her next.

"Oh, poor baby!" I cooed snatching her away from Ian. "What is your horrible father doing to you?" I tried to give Ian my best evil glare but he ended up tickling me! I moved over to Mel's other side taking Lil with me. I stage whispered to her when I got there, "You're right Mel, all men are idiots." I stuck my tongue out at Ian as Mel shook her head laughing at us. Lily looked between the three of us and then at Jared who looked really funny because he had his shoulders hunched up and a really grumpy expression on his face. I guess Lil felt bad for him and ran over and plopped on his lap.

"Uncle Jarie! Auntie Mel didn't mean to be mean to you, I still love you ya no," she said wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Jared's expression softened suddenly, and we noticed Jamie coming in the room.

"Whoa! What's all of this?" Obviously he had been just out of the loop as I was. He looked shocked at all of the new play equipment. Even though he was now a lot older, he still was like a little brother to me, and a much older brother to all the kids. I don't think he could contain himself any longer. He jogged over to Ginny and Joey kneeled down and tryed to convince them to let them join them with the dress up show they were conducting.

"Jamyie! You're too big!" Ginny tried to push him out of the play area. When she had something on her mind, no one in any way could shift her. For right now, considering she was only four, she could physically be moved, however, her mind was never budged. It was amazing how much like Mel she was; however, just as ironically, Joey was similar to Jared: laid back unless it was really something that mattered. Obviously he didn't really care if Jamie played with them.

"Jamyie, you can be a fireman with me too, unless you wanna be snow white, her dress is left," Jared laughed at his son's proposal and at Jamie's look of shock. After this he gave up and came to sit down with us. Jared was trying to convince Lil to go and play with the other kids, but wasn't having much luck. Apparently, getting slightly fed up, he slung Lil over his shoulder despite her kicks and screams which later turned into laughs. He set her down in the castle and walked back to the seats; however, before he could even reach us, Lil was running back and jumped onto Ian's lap who had relocated to my side once again.

"I'm sorry Wanda, you do forgive me right?" he gave me his best puppy dog look. "You know I was just kidding, right honey, you know I love you more than anything?" He said pleading to me, I don't know how he could even believe I would be able to stay mad at him. I shook my head chuckling.

"How could I not?" I satisfied his worry giving him a peck on the lips. Ian tried to kiss me again by Lil popped up between our heads breaking us apart. She looked at us with a determined look on her face. When she did that she looked just like Ian. Despite her curls, the dark color and the sapphire eyes of hers added to the effect. I was so happy when I saw her for the first time. Ian was slightly disappointed that she looked so like him and not as much like me, but I tried to tell him that it wasn't important to me, this was just my host, despite Ian's insistence that it _was _me.

"Can we pleeeaaaase go get some food!?!" Lil was getting whiney and it was very apparent that she was hungry, tired, and very cranky.

"Let's go, why don't we. Everyone in the kitchen's probably wondering where we are, and if all the food they made is going to be wasted." Ian suggested. We all got up and followed Lil out of the new playroom. Mel had to drag the kids away from all their new toys. She convinced them that they would be there tomorrow and they could play while "Auntie Wanda" could watch them. Mel and Ian were always looking for excuses to keep from doing physical work. For the last four years, I had been the unofficial nanny for all the kids in the caves. I swear, Ian and Mel were like a tag team, they always knew when I would try to pass the task off to someone else so I could go help out in the fields, and they would track me down and bring me back to the kids and convinced them to keep me from leaving again. I shook my head at the thought and just realized that we were already to the kitchen.

"Hiya, finally decided to eat didn't ya?" Jeb called to us as he was leaving. We all went up to get food and sat down at the counter where all the high chairs were set up. Eating quickly and trying to prevent the twins form throwing their food at each other, proved to be a difficult task.

"Joey! Hey! You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair!" Ginny screeched at full volume and everyone covered their ears. Lily was seated between them in an attempt to keep them from bickering, but it was not helping, just making her mood worse. She obviously needed to finish eating, get her bath and go to bed.

"Ok, Lil time for _Daddy_ to go give you your bath." Wanda looked at Ian's profile and kissed his cheek trying to convince him not to complain. Just as she thought, he took Lil's hand and headed off toward the bathroom. Mel and Jared stayed back finishing force-feeding the kids so they had no way to through it at each other. I held Lucie in my arms so Mel could feed Ginny. I cooed at her and she yawned, and instantly fell asleep. Things were starting to wind down.

"Mommy?" Ginny asked swallowing a big mouthful of food?

"What, Ginny?" Mel sighed her eyes drooping slightly.

"Can me and Lil have a sleepover again?" Mel had recently explained this idea to me. It was really was the girls' new favorite thing.

"Whatever you want, Gin," she complied "Mommy is just very tired and wants to go to bed too." Mel knew that having all the kids with them would keep Jared from trying to keep her up. She finally took the twins' hands and started off toward the bath area with Jared. I volunteered to take Lucie back to their cave and set up the extra bed for Lil. As we walked in our separate directions at the fork, I waved goodbye and headed for Mel and Jared's cave. I set up the extra mattress, put the sheets on it and brought Lil's specially blankie in and dropped it on her mattress. Just as I had everything ready, I started to get sleepy watching Lucie doze. However this state didn't last long because Ginny jumped onto my back and her wet redish-brown hair went flying into my face. She rested her head on my shoulder but I turned her around and sat her on my lap.

"All squeaky clean Gin?" I asked her and she gave me an enthusiastic nod as her twin brother collapsed on his bed. Sometimes they were just polar opposites. Ian then walked in with Lily and she also seemed to have Ginny's energy. Mel and Jared were sure going to have fun tonight. Maybe I would actually get to sleep late since there were no three year olds to wake me up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. I pulled Ginny off my lap, set her on the floor next to Lil, and walked over and rested my head back against Ian's chest. He folded his arms around me and placed his chin on the top of my head.

"We better get going, Wanda, the longer we stay here the longer all the kids, Mel and, Jared are going to be up. Mel was already ready for bed. In her pajamas she was sitting on the edge looking like she was trying very hard to keep her eyes open. So, then we carefully walked through the maze of mattresses, and headed down the hall to our room. Ian held the red door open for me. "Ladies first." He said holding the door open for me. He was always so sweet. I walked into the room, grabbed my pjs and started to put them on. Ian usually would've done the same, but since it was really hot tonight he just decided to sleep in his boxers. He wouldn't of done that if Lil was here but he was more comfortable without the extra material. I sighed contently as we climbed into bed not saying a word. Looking into each other's eyes we could express all our love. I shifted on the mattress so my back was pressed against Ian's chest. I closed my eyes and just as I thought I was about to fall asleep Ian whispered to me in my ear.

"You know Wanda, you were so beautiful today, I feel like I fell in love with you all over again."

**I will try to have my next chapter posted soon, **_**maybe**_** this weekend! I am going to see my new baby cousin tomorrow who just came home from the NICU after spending three months their, but I don't think  
I have anything to do on Sunday so I'll probably have it up sometime then. However, I might get discourages if you don't review!! If I think it's crap I'll have no insentive to update *tsks* So PLEASE REVIEW please?? Just press the button below 3**


	3. Breakfast surprises

Chapter 3: Breakfast surprises

_**A/N:**__ I am so sorry that I'm just updating now!! I told people Monday or Tuesday, and it's Sunday! Uhh I feel like such a horrible person! I really will try to update sooner, especially if you review *wink wink* but inspiration comes in bursts to me and sadly I really have zero control over when that happens. Maybe my subconscious responds to reviews?!? Please point out anything that doesn't seem canon, or anything that is wrong, I hate it when people don't do canon stuff. Criticism is greatly appreciated, even if it's flames!!! _

Disclaimer: All of these great guys, and they're all fictional. I cry myself to sleep at night over them!! ;-)

"Well you know Ian," I whispered softly turning towards him, his face being less than an inch away, "I feel the

same—" but he cut me off with a kiss before I could say anymore. We laid there for a few minutes immersed in our passion, then suddenly I could feel Ian fingering the waistband of my pajama shorts.

"Ian…" I mumbled sleepily.

"Wanda. I love you. Please let me show you. You know we never can when Lil's here," he said as he brushed his thumb against my cheek. I just sighed. I was really tired, but I wanted to do this with Ian. But there was one problem.

"Ian, we don't have any…contraceptives." I turned my face down as I blushed but Ian just pulled it back up so I was forced to stare into his eyes. Once I got that initial glimpse I couldn't bear to pull my eyes away.

"We're both clean Wanda, you know that. If you just want to sleep though…" he grinned turning over at the same time, thinking I couldn't see his smug expression. Ian always had to give me a choice. He never forced anything I didn't want on to me, even after the billions of times I told him that I have to make _him_ happy too. He just cares so much. He takes the same courtesy with Lil. We don't spoil her, but we always put her first. I always wonder if Lil would act more possessive of a little brother or sister, or if she would treat them like one of the kids. However, I _know_ she wouldn't be jealous like in the stories Mel told me about most kid's reactions to siblings. No, Lil would be like my little helper, she is one of those girls who has wanted to be a mother since she knew what one was. Now that she was three, Mel lets her hold Lucie for short periods of time if she is sitting in someone's lap, so I could imagine another brown haired baby…as the thought crossed my mind I fell into a sound sleep dreaming of chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes…

~*~*~*~*~

I woke up, confused because instead of seeing Ian sprawled across the bed in all directions, I was still in his arms. I looked over my shoulder, but he was still asleep. I saw how peaceful he was, but judging by the noise in the hallway, which was probably what woke me up in the first place, I decided it was time to get up. I turned around in his arms, which made him clutch me closer. I sighed, I loved him so much. I leaned in and kissed his lips. After a couple seconds, he opened his eyes confused and looked around. When his eyes met mine, he leaned in to kiss me again, and ended up rolling on top of me. He held his weight on his elbows as if not to crush me.

"Hey, you don't just kiss me once like that!" he murmured sleepily and bent down to kiss me again. After, we had our fair share of it, I pushed my hands into Ian's chest, to tell him that I wanted to get up.

"Lil's probably wondering where we are. Mel and Jared must still have her," I told him as he complied and rolled off of me letting his feet hit the floor. We scrambled to get dressed and as I went over to open the door, Ian grabbed by wrist and spun me around. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear in a low velvet voice. My defenses started to fall, and he tried to pull me back into our cave, however, Mel, Jared, and the kids broke us out of our reverie.

"Hey love birds, any chickies on the way?" Jared asked sounding smug.

"That, Howe, is none of your business." Ian probably wanted to reply with more a smart comeback, however he knew I didn't like it. He was so considerate of my feelings. Being filled with love for Ian, I leaned over and kissed his rough cheek. I traced his jaw line and made of a remark about how he needed to shave. I loved Ian with or without facial hair, but it was much more enjoyable to kiss him when he had a smooth face. Also, it made me feel closer in age to him, considering I was still in my early twenties. Suddenly, I noticed Lil was clutching my leg, and just as I looked down at her, she held her arms up. I could still hold her, but just barely. Once she was settled in my arms Ian started to talk to her from behind me, because her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Did you have fun last night, Lil?" She just nodded her head slightly; she was still tired. We unconsciously started walking to the kitchen. The twins were unusually quiet. We sat down at our usual spot, but, today Sunny and Kyle joined us. Jared, Ian, and Kyle, went to get food for all of us, while we sat with the kids. Mel and I had a silent conversation about how Sunny looked slightly uncomfortable. Sunny was definitely over her shyness that she had for the first few years of her time here in the caves. However, today, she just looked…I couldn't even put a word on it. It looked slightly under the weather. That's the only way I could describe it. Ian then chose the next moment to sneak up on me from behind. He knew that I scared easily, but everyone else found it hilarious, so he still did it. It was impossible for me to get mad at Ian for such petty things. As usual I forgave him in an unspoken apology. Just the blush on my face was enough to tell I was embarrassed, however, the smile I wore showed that I was also not angry. Next to me I heard Lil yell out as she burnt her tongue on her eggs. I took the bowl from her and fed her after blowing on each mouthful. Every once in a while I would steal a bite and she would giggle. For a while we ate in peace, the twins were peculiarly calm, and were eating on their own without even glancing at each other.

"Do you wanna take the kids down to the playroom while the rest of us go to the fields?" Mel asked aloud, only for Jared and Ian's benefit. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I still don't understand why you don't just let me help you with the lighter work. I'm sure someone else wouldn't mind watching the kids for us." I reminded her in a defensive tone.

"Wanda, honey, just do that, you're their favorite to play with." Ian played with a lock of my hair and I stopped feeding Lil realizing she was done. She looked like she was ready to go, and so did the twins. Lucie was asleep in Jared's arms. I took her from him as we walked down to the playroom. Kyle and Sunny were trailing behind us discussing if Sunny should stay with me while I watched the kids. We decided on it.

"Oh Wanda, we'll have so much fun!" She sounded excited, but there was something underneath the surface of her words that sounded forced. However, just as we turned the corner into the playroom Sunny stopped dead in her tracks. She covered her mouth with her hand, and sprinted off wide eyed in the opposite direction we were heading.

"Sunny!?!" Kyle bellowed after her breaking into a sprint. Now I _knew_ something was wrong with her, but I had no idea what.

_**A/N**__: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it seemed like the best place to end it, otherwise you would of gotten it sometimes next week! But, PLEASE give me suggestions/criticism/anything, I really want to know what you think! Thanks!_


	4. Memories

_**A/N**__: I don't know if anyone noticed, but I changed something in the summary. I changed the nine years to six years. When I first wrote this story I just picked a number, but after filling out a chart with the number of years, ages, and timelines, six years seems to make the most sense. Enjoy ; )_

Disclaimer: Most people have their "if only…"s, but they are usually normal things, such as, if only I was taller, or had gone to college, or could have enough willpower to stay on a diet. However, in my case it would be: If only I could live in a world where aliens have taken over the Earth and I would have to live in a cave… Yes, I know I'm weird, but fictional worlds are ALWAYS the best!! _;-)_

Chapter 4: Memories

After standing in the middle of the cave for a few minuets we decided that we needed to just get the kids to the playroom, they were getting a little impatient. Once I had plopped down in one of the chairs we had set up, the kids were already happily playing dress up.

"Auntie Wanda, we're gonna have a fashion show for you!" Joey was very excited, almost more so than his sister and cousin. The kids finished getting dressed and paraded around the playroom in their costumes. Then, to my surprise, Sunny walked into the room; she looked embarrassed. Once she came in the doorway I discovered why. Kyle poked his head in the opening,

"Hey take care of her, sh—" However, he was cut off.

"Kyle! What do you think you're doing! I thought we were going to keep it quiet!" Sunny stage whispered at Kyle. For Sunny, this was almost violent. He shrugged his shoulders, blew her a kiss and headed down to the fields with everyone else. I put on my best "I'm your sister and you can trust me with anything" look and turned toward Sunny.

"Soooo…what was that all about?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Wanda, he's just being annoying. You know Kyle." She looked down at her toes. I put my hand on her knee and she raised her head again. She sighed and gave me a hard look.

"You're probably wondering what happened to me earlier. Ok, I'll tell you. I'm…I'm," she gulped, "pregnant." She blushed as she made it sound like such a dirty thing.

"Oh, Sunny that's wonderful!" I gave her a big hug and looked her in the eye, "I'm sure if you didn't have a baby soon Ian would get a little cocky about us." I shook my head. Ian was the sweetest person I have ever met, but when he's around his brother…he acts like any other guy, it was amazing. Human men seemed to find getting their wives pregnant a contest, somehow it made them more of a man. Currently, Jared, held the title with three, but apparently, the twins gave him "extra points". Even after almost ten years on Earth, I still didn't understand men.

"I don't know Wanda, Kyle was planning this kind of future with Jodi, before I, you know, stole her body." I could tell she meant that in a sarcastic way, which was a good sign. If she could make jokes, she would be okay. And sarcasm was a new installment for Sunny. Her, Mel, and I were really close now. Ever since about two years since Mel got pregnant again, Sunny always came to us for advice and just to hang out. Before, we were friends, but we just became a lot closer. I have this distinct memory about Sunny, from a couple years ago. Me and Mel still use it against her, but only so often since she gets really embarrassed, but it's gold! I can still remember all the details:

_Mel and I were sitting on her bed in her and Jared's room when Sunny walked in. We invited her to sit down with and she agreed. We both noticed that something was wrong with her, but we didn't say anything._

"_So Sunny, what's new?" Mel tried to coax it out her without being invasive. However, she didn't fall for it, she just made comments on whatever we were talking about. Eventually, when I was talking Ian and mine's relationship and how he had asked me about having a baby a few days ago, she burst. _

"_OK OK! I do have something to tell you guys!" She took a deep breath and continued. "Kyle and I have excepted our love for a long time now, but he's never tried to force me into anything, but lately…I've _wanted_ to advance our relationship…" she looked down like she regretted telling us that, however, there was a slight hint of relief on her face._

"_Well, Sunny…if you want to take the next step with Kyle, I don't see what's in your way." Mel was always the most direct when we talked about these things. She _definitely_ had the most experience, plus she was older, so me and Sunny often felt like thirteen year olds around her. Sunny still hadn't responded to Mel's forward remark, so she continued the conversation. _

"_Well what _have_ you guys done?" Mel asked. I could tell she knew she was kind of pushing it with Sunny. Even though we were all close, she still got embarrassed when talking about these types of things._

"_We haven't done…ya no…" Her face continued to get redder and redder through out the conversation._

However, that was not the face that was most rememberable in my memory. It was a different one.

_Sunny walked into the kitchen with Kyle the morning after we had our little chat. Kyle had a very smug expression on his face, and Sunny look relieved and just was glowing. Mel and I gave each other knowing glances and tried to distract the guys. They were not going to let this go quietly if they found out, and we didn't want Sunny to die of embarrassment. _

"_So, did you guys get enough sleep last night?" I directed the question at Jared who was bottle feeding Ginny, while Mel was feeding Joey. _

"_We…" interrupted by a big yawn, "got a few good hour blocks, but not very much, so to speak." After Jared answered I just nodded, but the room filled with an uncomfortable silence. After a couple seconds it cleared, but Ian had time to notice something in his brother's eye. He looked between Sunny and Kyle, and I could tell by the intensity of the fire in his eyes that he had figured it out, not to mention the way Kyle had his arm protectively draped around Sunny's shoulders. I elbowed Ian in the side just as he opened his mouth to say something. His smirk disappeared and turned into a scowl. He bent over to whisper in my ear:_

"_Come on honey, this is my job, he's my brother."_

"_Yea, but Sunny doesn't need this. You can make fun of Kyle all you want once you are _alone_." He silently agreed and went back to eating. Jared suddenly piped up._

"_You realize it's rude to whisper around other people?" He was so naïve. Mel elbowed him hard in the side, telling his to keep his mouth shut, but apparently he didn't know what was going on yet._

"_What does everyone know that I don't?" He was acting like a little kid. Mel took pity on him and whispered in ear._

"_Kyle and Sunny did what? Hey, Kyle's part of the big boy club now—" However, he was cut off when Kyle and Mel both smacked him upside the head. Jared rubbed the back of his neck as Sunny hid in Kyle's side…Jared could be so oblivious sometimes. _

I came out of my daydream to find Ginny with her hands on her hips in front on me.

"Auntie! I want to go eat now, I'm _starving_!" Ginny was always the one to exaggerate, our little drama queen. I just laughed at her facial expression and scooped her up in my arms.

"Uhh Gin, your getting heavy, you're gonna be bigger than me soon!" She giggled at my remark. I turned to find Sunny holding Lucie still looking troubled. She forced a smile at me and followed me as I started to walk to the fields to get the others. As we approached Ian dropped his shovel, ran towards us, grabbed Lil and spun her around in his arms. Apparently, Lil inherited my petite frame, being very tiny for a three year old.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Ian and I went to give Lil a bath after dinner, and then headed off towards our cave for the night. Once in our room, we all changed into our pajamas and Ian and I spent a little time playing with Lil. Halfway through, I went and collapsed on our bed, while Ian continued to chase Lil around. I just sat there watching them. I closed my eyes without realizing it, slowly I started to imagine the same situation but with one critical difference. There was a weight in my arms. I tilted my head forward and saw the unmistakable blue eyes that I loved so much looking up at me.

_**A/N:**__ Now, when I got reviews for the last chapter I was happy and shocked. I was happy because everyone really had a little more detail, but the more the merrier *wink wink* but, I was also very shocked because somehow, almost everybody guessed that sunny was pregnant!!!!! Really, when I was writing it I didn't think it was that obvious! I guess Wanda thinking that she looked sick gave it away, considering she doesn't have any kids and they always get morning sickness in fanfics before they get pregnant! However, the next really big twist, in my opinion will be _impossible_ to guess, but who knows, maybe I'm just not very perceptive. But don't get too excited, the big twist I'm referring to won't be for the next couple chapters if I can help it! Thanks, and REVEIEW!!! _


	5. Emotions

_A/N: I am so sorry you guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, but my grandpa passed away about a week and a half ago and I just couldn't make myself do anything. I actually had most of this chapter ready before then, but I felt it was too short. Now, it's my longest chapter yet! Yay! Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: _Siriusly, (hp) _I just can't except the fact that Ian isn't real, it makes me hurt on the inside :*(

Chapter 5: Emotions (couldn't think of a title that fit)

I tossed and turned throughout the night. Ian on the other hand, slept like a rock, and when that happened, he _snored_ too. That was probably the cause of my lousy sleeping. I sighed rather loudly and opened to eyes to find a dim light coming through the cracks in the rock above me. It was early morning, most likely around four thirty. I had nothing better to do, so I decided to get up. Making sure not to wake Lil up on my way out, I started down the hallway. But the thing I saw next surprised me. Mel was trying to sneak out of her room too. I was standing right behind her as she turned around and she nearly jumped three feet when she turned around and saw me. She held a hand over her heart.

"Oh my god, Wanda you scared the hell out of me!" She stage whispered, still out of breath.

"Sorry Mel, but why are you leaving your room?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same of you, Wanda." I shook my head and we started to walk down the hall together. When we reached the kitchen we went to sit at our usual counter. Mel started a fire in the oven, boiled some water for tea, and poured me a cup.

"Ian snoring again?"

"Yea, probably got two hours of sleep, and that was before Ian even got in bed." She laughed at my response and explained that she had the same problem with Jared.

"So, Wanda, I've been meaning to ask you something." I looked intently at her waiting for you to continue. "Lately, have you…wanted something…? Perhaps…another baby?" She looked amused. "I've been getting all these flashes of blue eyes whenever I see you. I'm sure Ian would be ecstatic if you told him you wanted another baby, and for _other_ reasons." This time her expression was even smugger, if that was possible. I hid my face in my hands. Even after all these years, I still had absolutely no control over my blushing, it was very irritating.

"I don't know Mel, we already have our hands full, and we need to be available to help Sunny with everything. I'm sure she's super nervous." Mel nodded but said anyway, "That's true Wanda, but you still need to make yourself happy. If you want to have another child, go for it." I just shrugged and yawned. I turned my head to the side and saw Ian walking hastily into the kitchen holding a still sleeping Lily. He had a frightened look on his face. Even after all these years, he still worried about me all the time. I was not a little girl, or even a teenager anymore. He jogged over and plopped Lil in my lap and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. He inhaled deeply in my mess of curls. I traced to contours of Lily's face. She looked so peaceful and serene as her chest rose and fell slowly. Ian softly kissed the back of my neck and went to sit on my left side. He grabbed my left hand and moved Lily so her head was in his lap; she was stretched between us. I looked across the table at Mel and she was just staring at us her head resting on her fists. When she realized I noticed her, she gave me a small smile. She motioned for me to look to my left with her thumb. I turned my head and was surprised to find Ian just staring at my profile lovingly. I leaned and kissed his lips softly.

"What happened Wanda, why are you out here?" he asked curiously.

"_Somebody_ was keeping me up with their snoring!" I laughed and nudged him in his side with my elbow.

"I'm sorry, love." I showed him my forgiveness by giving him a peck on the cheek. Mel just shook her head at us. I blushed.

"Auntie!" I was jolted to turn to the doorway where my niece and nephew looked _very_ awake, despite the tired state Jared was in. I blinked the remaining sleep from my eyes and smiled at them.

"Good morning to you too. Looks like you're ready for breakfast." Mel and I exchanged glances. Lil began to stir; Ian pulled her completely into his arms as I got up with Mel to get food for everyone. We brought the hard bagels and oatmeal to the counter where everyone was sitting. No one really looked like they wanted to eat it, but who blamed them, it wasn't very appealing.

"Looks like it's time for a raid," Jared noted.

"Yea, we really need more variety," I said taking a bite of my oatmeal trying not to wince at the taste. I actually really wasn't hungry but if I didn't eat Ian would get worried, however I found a solution to my problem after staring at my oatmeal for over a minuet. Sunny and Kyle entered the room. You could tell something was different with them just by the extra protective stance Kyle had over Sunny.

"Hello." Sunny gave us a bright smile, but when she saw the food her face turned green and she ran for the door to the bathroom.

"Uh, I remember _that._" Mel shuddered at the memory. Jared started to discuss the plans for the raid. Ian of course as always tried to think of an excuse for me not to go, but I argued that Sunny was pregnant and I wouldn't allow her to risk anything and I wouldn't let them to go without a soul either. That was just stupid. After Ian and I got our fair share of arguing over it, Sunny returned looking slightly better and took a seat next to me since I didn't have any food in front of me.

"So, wanna go shopping for some baby stuff on the next raid? We are thinking of going in the next couple days." I asked Sunny.

"I can just use some of your guy's old stuff, I don't need anything new. However, I do want to go on the next raid. I haven't been out in a while." Kyle started to choke on his oatmeal after that comment and Jared had to pound him on the back a few times before his eyebrows went down to a normal height.

"Sunny..um..I think that's…out of the question." Mel, Sunny, and I just raised our eyebrows at him.

"Kyle. Come on. You know you're not being fair." Sunny had a stern look on her face. She had definitely gotten more assertive in the past couple years. "Ya no, I think I changed my mind. I _do_ want some new baby stuff so I want to go with Wanda!" Sunny jumped out of her seat and pulled on my hand as Ian and Kyle both started to object.

"Sunny, honey, you're _pregnant_! Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be going out there with—with…those…people?" Mel, Sunny, and I all gasped simultaneously. I could tell Kyle had gone too far now. I know he didn't have a grudge against Sunny or me anymore, but he still wasn't exactly fond of the other souls. He was somehow convinced that they would somehow find out that we were living with humans and kidnap us. Sunny stormed out of the room. Mel and I exchanged looks and followed her out glancing at our husbands. They both nodded their heads in understanding. I gave Ian a look to tell him to try to talk some sense into Kyle. When our eyes met, I could tell he was just as offended as Sunny and I were. While we knew we were certainly not the same as other souls, we still _were_ souls. Kyle still just didn't understand that.

When Mel and I reached Sunny and Kyle's room we found her slouched on the floor in tears. I walked over and started to pat her back and Mel did the same.

"Oh Sunny, you know that he didn't mean that the way it sounded. You know he loves you." She just continued to sob. We sat there with her for about ten minuets before she brought her head up, puffy red eyes and all. Kyle then barged into the room clearly having just escaped the clutches of Jared and Ian a moment ago. They stood in the doorway where they had attempted to restrain him. He was now on the floor holding Sunny close. Mel and I got up walking over to the doorway to make sure the kids were okay. They looked slightly confused.

"Mommy? Is uncle Kyle having a "daddy" moment?" Ginny had the most intrigued expression on her face. However Mel just turned red and Jared looked confused. The previously mentioned "daddy moment" was what Mel called it when Jared did something stupid or inconsiderate. It was our inside joke. Apparently Ginny had overheard Mel and me talking about it. I just smirked at the situation. Mel just tried to brush it off.

"Come on Ginny. Let's go to the playroom." Ginny and Joey exchanged a smug look. I guess Joey was in on the joke too. For four year olds, they were one smart pair. Mel and the twins headed off to the playroom and I gently pushed Lil in their direction. She might as well have fun while help Kyle and Sunny sort out their problems. I walked over to Ian who was standing next to Jared in the doorway to the cave. Kyle was soothing Sunny and apologizing for his earlier actions. I put my arm around Ian's waist. He leaned down and kissed me on the shoulder. We exchanged a worried glance.

"If she wants to go Kyle shouldn't stop her. She is a big girl, and if she wants to look at baby things, she won't be in any danger. It's not like she wants to go and raid for medical supplies or anything." I told Ian. I was hoping he wouldn't try to contradict me. My hopes shattered.

"Wanda. I _do_ understand where Kyle is coming from. I wasn't so thrilled when you went shopping for baby stuff. The only reason I _didn't_ stop you is because I don't think I could have crossed _Mel._ If she didn't go, we would of done something else." This hit me hard. I yanked my arm away from Ian and went to stand next to Jared away from Ian. How could Ian say that? I'm not a vulnerable little soul like he thinks I am. Obviously both brothers are just too overprotective.

I looked over at Ian and he had a look of regret in his eyes. At least he understood how that offended me. After almost five years of marriage, Ian finally realized that he couldn't prevent me from doing anything that's difficult.

I looked down at my hand and admired my engagement ring. I still remember the day he gave it to me and how significant it is. It was his mother's ring. She gave it to Kyle and him when they had to flee their house. Their mother probably never would of believed who her son would marry. The very beings that ruined their lives in the first place. Although Ian would disagree, I still felt responsible for what was happening in the outside world. It was so easy to forget in the caves. It was home sweet home, for everyone now.

Ian wrapped his arms around me from behind interrupting my thoughts. He whispered in my ear,

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you too much to see you mad at me. I was stupid." He kissed the spot just below my ear. I swear I could _feel_ Ian. Not with my host, but with my being. He was already forgiven, but I told him aloud anyway.

"You know I could never stay mad at you, honey." I turned and kissed him. "We're soul mates remember." I melted when I heard the sound of his laugh. It was the loveliest and most beautiful sound I had heard in all my lives combined.

Ian and I were totally oblivious to what was happening around us. We didn't notice when Jared tried to call our names. We didn't notice when they all left to go for a meeting in the game room about the next raid. However, we both jumped and were broken out of our love bubble when Mel ran towards us from the end of the hall. Ian and I were _always _intimidated by Mel. She had a stern look on her face.

"Come on, love birds." She sang. "Gotta discuss Sunny fate now." My eyebrows knitted together at her statement. Ian just laughed.

"I guess we have to vote to see if Sunny will be going on the raid. Kyle's always stubborn."

"Oh, god, she should just come with us!"

"_Us?_ Who said you would be going?" I could tell he was teasing. I just played along. I loudly huffed and ran toward Mel.

"Uhhh, isn't he _so_ annoying?" I said extra loudly. Mel just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"At least you don't live with Jared!" We broke into hysterical laughter and made our way to the game room.

_A/N: Ok, this chapter didn't really have any conflict like the rest of my story, but w.e, I like fluff. A lot. Nuff said. Ok, so I just want to know what you guys prefer: Having shorter chapters with more updates (like before) OR having longer chapters like this one, with less frequent updates. (it wont be nearly as long as this just two/three/four more days, but chapters will be significantly longer.) Tell me in your REVIEW!!! ;-)_

_Oh, btw, I am starting the next chapter right after I post this so I should have a significant part done tomorrow considering it's 11:30. So, I'd say three four days tops before the next update. Being on vaca and having nothing to do really opens up time for writing…and reading. (fanfics) really depends on my mood. But the thing that will make me update the fastest…REVIEWS!! Please please please review!! *puppy dog eyes* It's just a click away!_


	6. Difference in Opinion

_**A/N: Ok, we're even. This chapter is much much longer than my usual chap, but I felt I needed to make it up to you for taking so long last time. At almost 3,500 words this should last you a little longer. And for all the people who are dying in all of this fluff, some of the action is starting next chapter…I hope! Enjoy ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: Kyle would make me gasp, Jared would make me cry, and Ian would make me faint…that is…if they were **_**real! :**( (double tears)**

Chapter 6: Differences in Opinion

Trudy was watching all the kids. We all sat around the fold-up table staring at each other. We were separated on the two sides. Us vs. Them. Us were Mel, Sunny and I, and them were Kyle, Jared, and Ian. Although Ian wasn't mad at me, he still didn't want me to go. This always happened when it came to planning raids. In the end, Sunny or I usually went and sometimes Mel would join us. This time though, we had a challenge. We had to make them agree to let all three of us go. Mel and I both wanted to be a part of Sunny's baby experience. Especially, since it was her first baby. However, convincing them was going to be tough. Mel started the argument.

"Ok, Sunny needs to go to get baby stuff. Using Wanda and my hand-me-downs won't be the same. It's very important for the mother to engage in these activities."

Jared decided he needed to butt in,

"Mel. Be reasonable. Wanda and Sunny are souls. It's safe for them. You. Are. Human. You can't go out there!" Meanwhile Jared had his hands waving throughout the air. For some reasons humans felt that moving their hands rapidly in multiple directions while speaking somehow enhanced their argument. I rolled my eyes. I could tell Mel wasn't going to take no for an answer, especially if Sunny and I were going. Which we were. The guys just didn't know it yet. I smirked. Ian saw it and crinkling his forehead in confusion.

"Hey, hey, hey…slow down for a minuet." Kyle interjected. "Who says it's safe. Just because they are souls does not mean that they are automatically safe." Now he directed his words right at Sunny and took her hands in his. "Baby, you know I love you. Please, understand that. But I _really_ don't feel comfortable with you going out there. Who knows, a _seeker_ could find you!"

Kyle was trying to play up his sweetness. Sunny seemed to be falling for it. I nudged her softly in the side and bugged my eyes out. "_What _do you think you're _doing?" _I stage whispered.This jolted her back to reality.

"Kyle O'Shea. I have gone out on countless raids in the past. I am not asking to go _without _you. You can go, in fact, I _want _you to go. However, you will _not_ be going in the stores with me. I will not risk you getting caught and possibly hurt." As Kyle was just about to respond Jared interrupted.

"Ok! So you're trying to tell me that it's not ok for Kyle to go with you, but it's ok for Mel?" Sunny didn't even flinch at Jared's words. She had come so far in the past six years. It was progress. Mel and I exchanged a smirk about how ridiculous the guys were being.

Mel and Jared, and Sunny and Kyle broke off into their own heated discussions. This left Ian and I to talk somewhat to ourselves. He scooted his chair over to my side of the table and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me took both of my hands in his.

"Wanda," I could hear the fear in his voice. Despite the many raids I had been on, he always was worried that something would happen to me, "Wanda, please, do you really need to go?" He ran his lips along the side of my next and mumbled his words against my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the two other bickering couples next to us.

"Ian. Listen to me." It took all my might to have enough concentration to talk back to him. He knew how that spot affected me. It was so close to my true being, it made me melt. "I need to do this with Sunny. It's important. If it wasn't a risk for you to come with me I could ask you, but I just can't take that chance. You are much too important to me. Your eyes would stand out in a second. They're so bright and blue; I wish I could dive into them and live there forever.

We couldn't hold it together any longer. Ian pressed his lips to mine softly at first, but then with heated passion. I closed my eyes and buried my hands in Ian's dark messy locks. His cotton t-shirt felt soft against my arms.

When we broke apart to breathe, we held gazes. The two other couples were still arguing but we were totally oblivious.

"It doesn't look like I can stop you. But I _will_ be in the car, waiting to pull you back into my arms as soon as you come out of the store." I smiled in triumph.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, love." I turned back around and leaned back into Ian's chest and sat with my eyes closed peacefully. My battle was won, and it looked like the others were coming to a close too. I just didn't know who was victorious.

It was decided that we could go and shop for baby things, but the guys made it _very _clear that we must go into a store where they would be able to see us through glass windows, and would not take a long time. Sunny had to stand up to Kyle, which was becoming one of her talents. She was no longer the shy, pushover that she was when Kyle brought her to the caves and for a while after. She had strength. I guess Mel and I were rubbing off on her.

We all walked back to the playroom together to find Trudy exhausted. The kids weren't being bad, but they were tiresome to watch for so long. When Lily realized we were back she immediately jumped off the slide—which gave me a heart attack, and ran into our waiting arms. Ian picked her up and snuggled with her for a bit. She was definitely a daddy's girl, no doubt about it.

Mel and Jared seemed to be having a similar reunion with their kids. Mel was on her knees hugging both twins at once because Jared was holding Lucy. He was cooing to her. You would never think anything would break such a tough guy down like that, but Lucy had him wrapped around her fragile little finger. Mel picked that up and laughed with me. I started to walk over to Mel, but I didn't realize Lily had a hand grasped in my hair. When I took my first step, I was pulled backwards and off my feet. I waited for the rock to hit my butt, but I just felt a warm arm around my waist. Somehow, Ian managed to balance Lily and catch me at the same time. I got back into an upright position and gave him a sweet kiss. I would have been more expressive, but Lily was right there and I didn't think she would appreciate that. I took Lily from Ian and carried her down the hall to the kitchen where we had a mediocre lunch. We really _did_ need to go on a raid, desperately. After lunch we went back down to the game room to play a little soccer with the kids. I  
was the score keeper of course, because Ian somehow trusted our three year old more than me. However, he was right. She definitely got her soccer genes from him. She probably could beat me single handed.

At the moment, the teams were split into Mel, Jared, Joey and Ginny on one side, and Ian, Kyle, and Lil on the other. Sunny usually played with Kyle, but because she was pregnant she was co-scorekeeper with me. Kyle wouldn't even let her on the field. Despite that they were short in numbers, Ian's team won. Having the two brothers was the greatest advantage, even more so than Mel and Jared. After the game was finished, they had the traditional, kids vs. "grownups" game. Of course, they went easy on them, but they were all too competitive to let the kids win every time. Lily sometimes tried to coax Ian into passing her the ball instead of his actual teammates, and sometimes it worked. The look of victory on her face, and the look of embarrassment from Ian were priceless. He just couldn't resist his little girl.

Over the next few days we planned the raid in detail. We decided we would leave at dusk so we could raid on the way, and then check into a hotel around mid-afternoon. Since all of us were going, we arranged for the kids to stay with Trudy and Heidi. We hated to split them up, especially when none of us were there, but there way no way one person could take care of all of them. Lily and Lucy stayed with Trudy, and Ginny and Joey stayed with Heidi.

On the night we planned to leave, we tucked the kids into bed in their caretaker's rooms and headed back to our caves to pack our things. Ian and I decided to check on Lily once more to makes sure she fell asleep ok before we headed off to meet Jared, Mel, Kyle, and Sunny in the storage room. When we got to Trudy's cave, she was sound asleep on her cot. We didn't want to wake her, put I blew her a kiss and Ian and I left to meet up with the others.

The storage cave still gave me bad memories. For Mel it was just as bad, considering Jared was so hostile to her in there. Ian noticed the blank look on my face and apologized to me just like he did every time we went into there. He never got over how he had hurt me back before he even knew me. It was his deepest regret. He started to massage my neck, almost as if trying to heal the metaphorical wound I have there. When the others got there we got down to business. We left through the exit and ran to the cave where we kept the van. We climbed in and loaded our stuff in behind us. Jared and Mel sat in the front for now, but we knew once we got into the cities I would have the drive, and that meant Ian would insist that he sits with me in the front. For now, we curled up behind the front seats and tried to doze a little bit. Ian and I currently were just staring into each other eyes. Somehow, he loved the silver of mine just as much as I loved the sapphire of his. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine silently. He held them here and we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

We were jolted awake my Jared's rough voice, "Guys, we need to switch now, there's a car stop. They're checking…I'm sure to see if we're souls."

I sighed and pulled myself out of Ian's arms. The switch went smoothly. Ian sat next to me and held my hand. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. It was totally plausible that he would be asleep because of the time at night. We slowly made our way through the line of cars to where the souls were checking drivers. I turned around and told everyone to lie on the floor of the car and put blankets over themselves so there was no way that the souls could see them. As we made our way to the front, they soul greeted me.

"Hello. I am Sees Through the Tides," clearly from the see weeds, "how are you doing this evening?" I put on my fake smile. It was so easy to act politely around souls.

"Good, thank you." He held his flashlight up and I nodded. He shined it into my eyes and I saw the confirmation on his face when my eyes flashed back. It was so normal and comfortable for me now. We had done this dozens of times.

"May I just ask you why you're traveling so late at night?" I could tell he thought he might have passed the line of being rude.

"No, it's alright. My partner and I," I pointed Ian out, "are just going on a trip to Las Vegas." I answered smiling sweetly. Using my naïve appearance to my advantage was now second nature. While gambling was outlawed by the souls a long time ago, there were still many things you could do in Las Vegas. Again, very generic and plausible.

The soul just nodded and told me we could continue. We drove off and I sighed, which signaled to everyone that they could sit back up. Ian leaned over and whispered how great I did in my ear. He kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Jared, do you mind if I continue driving, you never know how many more stops there will be, and it feels good to actually do something. I heard him reply that he didn't care from the back, and for some unknown reason, Mel started giggling uncontrollably. I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Kyle fake gagging at Jared and Mel's PDA. I rolled my eyes. We are so used to it now. Apparently, Jared is happy to have time to concentrate on something besides driving. Mel broke into laughter again. I sighed, simultaneously with Ian.

"Guys, we're going to be to the hotel soon, you guys can smooch and do other things all you want once you get there." Ian told Jared and Mel, scolding them. Even after all these years, talking about this topic out loud still made me blush. I couldn't help it. My face turned bright red, and Ian noticed right away. He rubbed his hand along my back and tried to calm my embarrassment. Once my face returned to it's normal color, we started to see signs for the hotel. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Had we forgotten to stop earlier? I voiced my questions aloud and I was surprised to hear Kyle answer me.

"Yea, while you and your love puppet were snoozing, Sunny went by _herself_ into the grocery store." You could tell he wasn't so happy about the situation. Just as I was about to ask why they didn't wake me up, Kyle added, "Also, Ian insisted on letting you sleep because of all the trouble you've been having lately—" I cut Kyle off,

"Kyle. Shut it." I shot back at him. I just shook my head at their brotherly bickering. I saw the sign for the exit that we needed to take and turned off the highway. We pulled into the parking lot for the hotel and I jumped right out of the car and walked into the main lobby. I went up to the check in counter and the soul who was standing there introduced himself.

"Hello, how are you Miss?" I just smiled politely, but in my head I was saying, "_Mrs. O'Shea, thank you very much_."

"Three rooms under," I tried to think of an adequate soul name, "uh—Clear Waters Blue." It was such a horrible name, so generic; I hope the soul wouldn't guess I was lying. He didn't, he just handed me three keys and smiled.

I walked back out to the car to find everyone in their sunglasses. Sunny and I wore them too because it would look kind of weird if we were the only ones without them.

The guys carried all of our luggage up and we all parted to our separate rooms. They were all next to each other. Obviously, this hotel wasn't a tourist attraction.

I slid the electronic key through the slot on room 237 and the LED light turned red. I twisted the knob and held the door open for Ian to bring all of our stuff in. He set it on the floor next to the queen sized bed. The bedroom was nice, but the bathroom was nicer. It had a separate whirlpool tub and multiple head shower, big enough for two I might say. I headed back into the bedroom to change. It was about 11:30 at night, so I was ready to go to bed, despite my long nap. I gasped as Ian grabbed me from behind, pushed my hair over my shoulder, and began to plant kisses on my neck.

"I'm gonna get in the shower, ok?" He asked. I just nodded, not feeling capable of forming a coherent sentence. Once I heard the bathroom door shut, I opened my bag to get my pajamas. However, they were proving to be difficult to find. I searched for another minuet before giving up. Apparently, I had forgot those at home. I shrugged, it's hot anyway, I could just sleep in my underwear. I pulled my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my bag and headed in the bathroom. I guess I didn't hear Ian turn the shower off, because when I went in he had just gotten out and hadn't put anything on yet. I gasped. I had seen Ian naked many times, but he still proved to amaze me. He seemed just as surprised to find me in just my underwear. I was wearing a black lacy set, one Mel somehow convinced me that I couldn't live without. The bra was very low cut and the panties didn't leave much to the imagination either. Ian slowly walked over to me, having already dried himself and pulled me into a passionate embrace. He kissed me in a way that made me moan. I automatically granted him entrance when he licked my bottom lip with his tongue. He pushed open the bathroom door despite the fact that he was carrying me with my arms and legs wrapped around him. Leading us to the bed he dropped down onto it and hovered over me. I moaned into his mouth. I loved feeling Ian's weight on me, it allowed me to feel home strong he was. Because Ian was naked, I could feel every one of his muscles as he flipped up over so I was on top of him. His arms must of gotten tired from supporting his weight for so long. I could tell where this was going, so I reached for Ian's bag. He was always prepared for these things. I found the box I was looking for and ripped the top of it off in the process. I looked into it and my stomach churned. It was empty.

"Ian—Ian" This time his name turned into a moan. He was attacking my neck in the must seductive way. I surprised I hadn't passed out from the feel of his lips yet. I had to somehow tell him what I had discovered what I had found. But at the moment, I didn't think my mouth was capable of forming words. So, I did something that killed me. I pushed against Ian's chest. Even though Ian was much stronger than me, he always gave in if I showed him in any way that something was wrong. It went back to when we first were intimate. Ian never pushed me too fast into anything. I rolled off of him and pushed the empty box up to his eye level so he could see. At first he just grabbed the box, but then when he realized it was empty he looked around embarrassed.

"Oh Wanda, I'm sorry. I should have checked." No. He was not going to do this to me. Despite the lack of contraceptives we had, this was not going to stop us. Not now. I rolled back onto him and kissed him with as much fervor that I could muster up. He got into it again and he looked down.

"I think you're a bit overdressed for this event." He stated to run his finger along the edge of the lace. I just nodded. He reached behind me and undid the clasp on my bra. He reached the front and pulled it off my arms. He rolled us over so he was on top again. I could feel his erection against my stomach. This was it. Somehow in the process was panties came off. We spent the night immersed in our unbridled passion.

_**A/N: I am posting this (despite the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter)So…please please please review! If you do I will update faster…thus making you review again, which will cause me to update AGAIN…well, you get the picture…just REVIEW!!!!**_


	7. Past Affairs

_**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long to update, but siriusly (hehe) I have been super super super super… busy!! I know it's short too but I literally wrote it all tonight and am going to continue it right after I post it so I can post again soon. (hopefully tomorrow) Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the laptop I'm writing this on. Hehe…**_

_**Chapter 7: Past Affairs **_

The next morning I woke up to find myself still in Ian's arms. I turned my head to face him and saw that he wore the most calm and relaxed expression. I lowered my face down so our noses touched and matched my breathing to his. This must have triggered something in him to wake him; he took advantage of the moment and started to kiss my face softly. He flipped to his side and cradled in his arms. We held gazes; his bright turquoise eyes mesmerized me. I became lost in them.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

"Come on, we need to get going guys!" We both cringed at the volume of Jared's voice. It broke up the moment and Ian began to lift me into a sitting position. He must have forgotten that it was just the sheet that was coving me because it fell to my lap when I sat up. Even though I had been in this position many times with Ian, I couldn't stop the blood flow to my checks. My face was bright red as I headed to the other side of the room to get clothes out of my suitcase. I scurried off into the bathroom to get dressed.

When we were all ready, after one final passionate kiss, we headed to the lobby to meet with all the others. The second I walked in, Mel gave me a smug look. Obviously she knew what had happened. Or she just saw how swollen my lips were. This was great. Just. Great.

"Sooooooo…" Mel asked in a curious tone, her voice rising with each extra "o".

"Sooooooo _what_?" I asked pretending to be oblivious to her hyper behavior. She didn't find it so amusing. She just sighed.

"Wanda, you know what I'm talking about!" she stage whispered. Ian looked back at us from where he was talking to Jared with a worried look. I just shrugged him off.

"Mel. It's nothing. Nothing big happened. I don't understand why you're trying to make a big deal out of it."

"Ha! So you admit, something _did_ happen!" Her whispering was growing louder and louder." She blurted out. Everyone turned to glance at us to make sure we were okay. They all had a "what's wrong with you two?" look in their eyes. To avoid another outburst like that again, I took hold of Mel's arm and pulled her across the lobby. Or at least, _attempted_ to. This is what got her attention. She must of not seen anything wrong with her behavior.

"Mel. Come on, don't make a big deal out of this, please. Yes we did do something, OK?" She sighed.

"Ok, Wanda, but when you get knocked up again, don't freak out, ok?" My jaw dropped. Mel grinned and walked away clicking her tongue. I sighed and walked over to Ian. He put his arm around my waist and kissed the crown of my head.

Once we were in the van, and moving, we decided to go for food first. We stopped at the local grocery store, and after much debate, Sunny and I stepped out of the van and grabbed a shopping cart, but not before I could give Mel a "you better not say anything while I'm gone look." She just gave me an innocent stare, which just fueled my annoyance.

Sunny and I pushed the cart toward the automatic doors and they opened for us. Once inside I took a deep breath. I couldn't let these kinds of emotions show in front of the souls, however it was a lot easier said than done. Sunny gave me a sympathetic look.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, she hestitated.

"I got the gist of it. It was kinda hard to ignore, you guys were practically yelling at each other. And…never mind." She avoided looking into my eyes.

"What? Oh gosh what happened?" This was not good. Sunny wasn't up front with things, but I could tell she was hiding something big from me.

"Sunny… Please tell me." I gave her my best sister in law look.

"Well Kyle and my room was next to yours…let's just say you guys weren't quiet last night." She whispered so low I could barely hear her despite that I was standing right next to her. I groaned. Great. That meant Kyle knows too, and he probably was going to ridicule Ian. It's not like this is the first time this has happened. I mean we do have kids, obviously, but it's just that Ian and I usually do these sorts of things when there aren't ears listening, or little ears for that matter too. So, the other couples probably think we don't have a good intimate relationship—just saying that made me blush getting me a couple questioning looks—however, we do. It's just none of their business, especially Kyle and Jared.

Sunny and I made our way through the isles getting what we needed and dropping it into the cart. She knew that I wouldn't particularly want to talk about it too much.

"Just so you know, I did warn Kyle not to say anything." I laughed.

"And what do you think his incentive to not say anything actually is?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Let's just say that I threatened something important to him. I promised that there that our little baby here," she paused to pat her stomach, "would never have a little brother or sister to play with." Now this, made me laugh out loud, which made a few shoppers turn around and stare at us. After about a full minuet of nonstop laughing, I recovered. I'm actually looking forward to getting back to the car because it'll be funnier either way.

After we got everything on the list Sunny and I went to the checkout and then headed to the car. Ian immediately jumped out to help me with the groceries. He took the bags out of my hands when I tried to lift some and kissed me when I scowled. Once he placed the bags in the trunk he turned to find me with my hands on my hips. He just pulled on my waist and helped me into the car. On my way in he smacked my behind lightly. I turned around while I was still on my knees crawling into the van and looked at him in surprise.

"Well someone's a little—"but Ian cut me off with a kiss. What's going on? Once Ian climbed in behind me Jared gave a fake cough and said "cheater" under his breath. Obviously something had happened while Sunny and I were in the store. I glance at Mel who was hiding her face with her hand, obviously embarrassed of her husband.

"Something wrong Jared? You should get that cough checked out." I said sarcastically. Sunny smirked at me then averted to her right. I looked over to see Kyle looking very uncomfortable. Sunny had her hand on his knee but you could tell he was trying as hard as he could not to say anything. So, Sunny was right, her threat would keep him quiet. I laughed and I raised his eyebrows at me. He was sitting on the against the side of the van with the hands folded behind of his head. Why did he look so cocky? What was going on with the guys? They were all acting weird.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Mel until we got back to the hotel that night. All the girls met up in her room. Jared came to our room to talk to Ian about something so I took advantage of the moment and got Sunny on my way to Mel's room. We were all sitting on her bed.

"Ok, I know something happened while Sunny and I were in the store. Spill." Sunny and both gave Mel eager looks.

"Mel laughed. Well it was interesting. Kyle looked smug when you guys left but after the guys starting he started to look like he was in pain…like he did when you guys got back." Mel was confused.

"Oh, yea…that was because Sunny," I softly elbowed her in the side, "threatened his…sex life." Sunny and I looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. Mel joined us shortly after. Once we calmed down a bit, we continued our conversation.

"So, what happened after that?"

"Well…"

"On with it!" Sunny and I yelled simultaneously.

"Kyle and Ian made a bet." This didn't make sense. "They bet…on who could have sex with their wives the most times before we get back to the caves." Sunny and I looked at each other as our jaws dropped.

"Oh. My. God. What!?" The last word came as a shriek out of my mouth. "Mel! You didn't try to stop this?"

"Hey." She lifted her hands up in front of her in defense, "I went into the store to use the bathroom when they were making it. I just heard the last part before I got back into the van. I don't think they even know that _I _know." I sighed. Ian wouldn't do something like this.

"And how did this start? I told Kyle not to say anything!" Sunny blurted out between her fingers. She had her hand covering most of her face.

"Well I wasn't actually there but from the part I heard it sounded like Kyle and Ian were just talking about this thing they had before the…invasion. I guess they used to have stupid contests about who would do things first with their girlfriends when they were younger. Kyle was just mad because Ian…uhh…had sex first." Mel looked embarrassed. "Then Ian started to get cocky and Kyle got mad at him so they made the new bet. Who could get in your," she waved her finger between Sunny and me, "pants the most times." Now I was mad! Ian was so going to get it tonight. Plus, the way he was acting when I got back to the van! Sunny seemed to be going through the same emotions based on her facial expression. Then she realized something else.

"Oh my god. I'm pregnant too! Did Kyle not even think about that?" She was breathing hard. I wouldn't be surprised if she started breathing fire.

"Well…at first he wanted to get 'double points'," she did the appropriate air quotes, "for each time for that but Jared sided with Ian and said that it wasn't fair."

"He. Did. Not." I had never seen Sunny this mad. She looked like she would kill Kyle the next time she saw him. I don't know if it would be a good idea for either of us to go see our husbands.

"Mel. Please go tell Ian that he will sleep with Kyle in his room because Sunny and I are so disgusted with them that we can't bear to see their faces right now." Mel just nodded and smirked on her way out the door. I tried to calm Sunny down some but I was in such a hostile mood right now too that it wasn't possible. They would get it. Hard.

_**A/N: *waits for blow* Sorry, I took forever to update, updated a short chapter, and left you on a semi-cliffhanger. *covers head again* I really hope that you liked this chapter at least…otherwise you probably hate me…however,  
I am excited because I just finished reading the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, which I must say is and AMAZING book!! I didn't really think I'd like it from the description, but it was soooo good! I am stuck between Team Peeta and Team Gale. Although we really don't a whole lot about Gale, I really like him, but I also really like Peeta too!!! I just can't wait for the sequel Catching Fire!! If you haven't read the book, I'm sorry you had to read my rant but you should really go read it! **_

_**Now, please review and tell me if you have any ideas of how Wanda and Sunny can revenge the guys! The faster I get ideas the faster I can write it. It will save me major time because I'm not good at coming up with stuff like that!**_

_**Review! (btw, I accept anonymous reviews too, so if you don't have a FF account you can still review!" **_


	8. Consequences

_**A/N: I must be like the worst author ever, I said I was going to update on…I don't even remember, almost a week ago. I tried almost four times to post this yesterday but it wouldn't let me. So that delayed it slightly longer. *sigh* I'm really sorry Hope you enjoy. This is really a transitional chapter. I had lots of ideas and requests that have to do with the bet, and am trying to incorporate as many as possible, because they are all really good! Thanks so much guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: All **_**I**_** own is the laptop I'm writing this on. **_

_**Recap:**_

"_Mel. Please go tell Ian that he will sleep with Kyle in his room because Sunny and I are so disgusted with them that we can't bear to see their faces right now." Mel just nodded and smirked on her way out the door. I tried to calm Sunny down some but I was in such a hostile mood right now too that it wasn't possible. They would get it. Hard. _

_**Chapter 8: Consequences**_

Sunny and I are in what used to be my and Ian's room. Uhh. Just thinking his name makes me mad, but we need to keep up the act once we see them. They can't know that we know. Neither Sunny nor I got much sleep last night. However it wasn't out of loneliness for our husbands, but out of rage at them. Somehow, we managed to fall asleep for a couple hours.

When I try to get out of bed the room spins. Great_, I can't even stand on my own now, _I think to myself sarcastically. I head over to the bathroom to get dressed. When I walk in, I see a pair of Ian's boxers on the floor. This just adds to my wrath. I wonder if he knew about that, if the night before last "counted" in his little bet. I kicked them into the corner and washed my face in the sink and then pulled a clean pair of shorts and a simple tank top out of my bag.

When I return back into the bedroom Sunny is stretching on the bed. She looks just as tired as me. She tries to get up but nearly falls over. Looks like I got the good end of the stick. I help her into the bathroom and sit on the bed to wait for her come out.

"Wanda?" I hear Sunny calling my name from the bathroom. I walk over and open the door. She's standing in front of the mirror sideways with her shirt pulled up to reveal her stomach. "Am I starting to show?" I laugh.

"Sunny first of all, you're not, uh, pregnant enough to be showing yet." She looks at me for my lack of terminology. "And second, no, you're probably gonna be like Mel and have the super skinny pregnancy. I was so jealous when Mel got pregnant because she barely looked pregnant due to her height, and I looked like a whale because of _my_ height. Sunny's fairly tall so she shouldn't have any problems either. She continues to stare in the mirror and I just laugh and walk out.

She comes out of the bathroom to find me sitting on the bed cross legged. I have my head supported on my fist and a blank look on my face.

"So we're keeping up the whole, we don't know what happened charade?" She asks me. This sucks me back into what happened last night. We had told Mel to tell the guys that we were pissed at them, but then came up with another plan.

"_Mel. Please go tell Ian that he will sleep with Kyle in his room because Sunny and I are so disgusted with them that we can't bear to see their faces right now." Mel just nodded and smirked on her way out the door. I tried to calm Sunny down some but I was in such a hostile mood right now too that it wasn't possible. They would get it. Hard. _

"_No!" Sunny stage whispered. She ran into the hallway to drag Mel back into the room. "I have a better idea." Mel and I looked at her expectantly. "If the guys want to see who's better than we'll show them."_

"_Sunny!" I half whined. "That defeats the purpose of the plan. We don't _want_ them to think this is acceptable behavior!" Sunny just smirked at me, confusing much? She sighed._

"_Wanda. We're not. We're going to pretend we don't know about the bet—"_

"_But--!"_

"_Let me explain. We're going to make them think we don't know, but we're going to make them _both_ lose. They will be so desperate that they'll be begging for our forgiveness." Mel smiled. _

"_Great idea. They won't know what hit them." Mel laughed but continued, "after not getting any for the rest of the raid, they'll probably end up telling you about the bet anyway. You'll have them wrapped around you're fingers." We all laughed hysterically. It was perfect, _and_ it would work!_

"Waaaaaanda!" Sunny was waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you planning on answering me?" I must have been blanking out.

"Sorry just going over the plan in my head. Yeah we are continuing it, it will be _so_ worth it."

"Ok so what's our excuse for kicking Ian out and me sleeping with you?" This was the only thing we hadn't thought of.

"Well, we could just say you and I were going to be up late going over the baby stuff we wanted to buy today. That would also explain our sleepiness."

"That sounds good. Ok let me go get dressed and we can go get Mel." I waited for about five minutes on the bed for Sunny to come out. Once she did, we head to Mel's room.

Once we got to Mel's room I went and knocked on the door. A very tired looking Mel answered.

"What do you guys want?" She was obviously fighting with her eyelids to stay open.

"Did you just wake up?" She nodded sleepily.

"Well I guess Sunny and I will go for the baby stuff ourselves." This woke Mel up.

"No. No way, you know I want to go with. Give me five minuets." This is the first time that I realized that Mel was in a bathrobe. She hates bathrobes. That can only means only one thing. As if to reinforce my theory, Jared calls Mel in a slurred voice:

"Mel, baby…come back here I'm not done with you yet." Mel laughs nervously.

"I'll meet up with you guys in your room in a few minutes, I need to take care of something." She hastily closes it and we can hear her whisper-yelling at Jared.

"I _do not_ wanna no." Sunny shakes her head at me and we laugh on our way back to our room.

"This is so unfair. Mel gets to have fun but we don't because our husbands are retards." She nodded her head in agreement.

***

On our way to the store we discuss what color wood we think Sunny should get her crib in. Because we don't know the sex of the baby yet, we decide to get a maple, very versatile.

We get to the Babies R Us and get going. We probably spend about three hours shopping.

***

_IPOV (I really hate switching POVs but it's completely necessary.)_

I wake to find myself squished against the wall in about a foot and a half of mattress space. Kyle is such a hog, this is why I hated having to sleep in the same bed as him when we were on the run. I climb down from the bed from the foot of the bed and walk around to look at the clock on the nightstand. It's 8:58. Probably time to get going. I get dressed and brush my teeth in the bathroom and wake Kyle up on my way to the room Wanda and Sunny are sleeping in. Or _supposed_ to be sleeping in. They don't answer when I knock. This makes me nervous. I was already apprehensive about not sleeping with her last night, but this is just fuel to my fear. I push my hair back with my hand and head to Mel and Jared's room to see if they know what's going on.

"Uhhh" Jared grunts from behind the door. He is obviously tired. After waiting outside the door for a full three and half minutes, he opens it. He's in his boxers, which I didn't notice on purpose, and makes me slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you have any idea why Sunny and Wanda aren't in their room?"

"They left—" Jared yawns, "with Mel to go baby shopping or something." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Wanda knows I would have wanted her to wake me up to tell me first. What is up with her?

"Ok, thanks." He closes the door. I head back to find Kyle still lying in bed. Typical Kyle.

"Kyle, man, you gotta get up so we can be ready once the girls get back."

"What? They're not here?" This wakes him up slightly.

"No, they went baby shopping."

"Oh," he answers, not surprised.

"This whole separate room thing is really not working for me. This can't happen again. Besides, neither of us will win the bet if we never get to see our wives." He just nods in agreement.

"You realize that your going down little bro, right?" Kyle is his smug self again.

"Psshh—I think I am a little better in this department, _big _bro."

"Ok, you won the last bet, yes, but that does not mean you will win again."

"Phsssshh. Think whatever you want Kyle but when it comes down to it, you know I'll win."

"Yeah whatever." That surprised me. Kyle wasn't a person to give up often.

"Are you—jealous?" My mouth hung open."

"Dude. Really." He raised his eyebrows. I shrugged. After five minuets of silence and Kyle yawning like crazy, I broke the it.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, sure, it's fun, but do think the girls would be mad if they found out?" I already knew the answer to that, but for some reason having Kyle lie to me about it seemed like it would make me feel slightly less shitty.

"It's not like they won't like what the bet entails." Kyle. Always looking for some.

I always felt different when I was around Kyle alone, than with Wanda. When with her, I acted lovingly but when I was with Kyle I fell into the whole macho thing. I guess it's just part of having a brother, especially one like Kyle. While I have only known Wanda for about seven years, she changed me. Before, I always acted like I did around Kyle, it was me back then. But Wanda revealed a new part of me. One that was more sensitive, and wasn't afraid to show it. This was one of the things I loved about her.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. Jared opened the door to find me with my head bent of and my hands of my temples.

"Dude. You ok?"

"Yeah," I just shrugged him off." I sighed; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It wasn't like Wanda and Sunny were super sensitive anymore, but they would be bothered by this. However, if I chose to back out, Kyle would never let it go. Ever. This wasn't helping, it was just making this decision more difficult.

***

Jared, Kyle, and I waited for the girls to get back until almost noon. I couldn't wait any longer. They were gone for three hours. What could they be doing?

"So, how's the bet going guys?" Jared looked smug. "Looks like you guys aren't doing it very well. You didn't even sleep in the same room as your wives last night."

"What's it to you Jared?" Kyle scoffed.

"Well, I regret not joining in before. I would be in the lead." This did it.

"That's for the imagery. Not necessary Jared." I replied.

"Just saying. Since neither of you guys haven't made any progress of the bet…I could join. Ya know, show you how it's done." He cracked his fingers in a show-offy way.

"Your on." Kyle couldn't resist a bet. They shook on it. Great, this just keeps on getting better and better.

_**A/N: So, I'm going to refrain from giving you a certain day that I'll update, because it seems to jinx me. Idk, I'll try to write fast, but if I'm not in the mood, I can't. Most of the time I'm doing endless amounts of homework or reading (more reading).**_

_**Just you guys know, I really wasn't anticipating this bet, and the "chaos" that I mentioned in summary is something totally different that I am dying to do, so I am going to try to go quick through the bet because I want to get to the conflict that I had planned at first. I just needed a time filler. Review!!**_


	9. Traditions

_**A/N: I know this chapter isn't the longest, and it may not be **_**essential **_** to the plot, but I'm trying to get there? I mean, have the last few chapters been disappointing or something, because I had a very low response (review wise) to the last one. Now, I don't want to be greedy, but if you don't like something in my story, tell me! Please don't stop reading it!! Enjoy! Oh, and just know that this chapter kinda is if-y on the teen level so beware. It's not graphic or anything though! ; )**_

_**Disclaimer: How great would it be if they could mass produce Ian O'Sheas?? I would be first in line, trust me. But no, we don't live in a world where everyone can own Ian, sad but true. :*(**_

**Chapter 9:Tradtions **

W-POV

By the time we got back, it was almost three in the afternoon. After we finished at Babies R Us, we stopped at Stop and Shop, and Target to pick up other necessary things.

Mel, Sunny, and I rode the elevator up to our floor, and stopped outside the door to my room. Mel leaned over and put her ear to the door.

"They're all in there." We exchanged glances. We knew they were going to be mad. Especially Ian. We had left without even telling them we were leaving. Despite the reason I had to be mad at him, I still yearned to see him. My resolve had faded slightly throughout the day of endless shopping. However, Mel saw this.

"Wanda!" she stage whispered. "Get a grip on yourself. Remember what they did, don't let them get away with this!" I sighed, but I had to admit, she was right. I took the electronic key out of my pocket and slid it through. The LED light on the door turned green. I turned the handle and looked at Mel and Sunny. Mel gave me a look that told me to remember the plan: act oblivious, just deprive them until they crumble; also, if you want to make it more interesting, lead them on, but _don't _give into their bet.

This was going to be a lot harder than expected.

The second my and Ian's eyes locked I realized that. When I fell into the cobalt blue, it engulfed me completely and focused my mind. I missed Ian. What I wouldn't do for him arms to be around me right now.

I guess he had to same feelings, because suddenly, he was bolting across the room. He jumped over the side of the bed and reached forward and pulled me into his arms.

I didn't feel or see anything except the embrace Ian had enclosed me in. Ian was kissing my hair softly. It melted my heart. This is why I loved him so much. He was so sweet and romantic.

I don't know how long we were standing there, enjoying each other's presence and comfort, but when I turned my head I noticed that we were alone. I looked up at Ian, which was literally _up_ because of our large height difference, and saw the blue fire burning in his eyes. Slowly our lips met. We kissed for a little while. I suddenly felt Ian's tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth to grant him access, but just as I did, the cell phone rang. We had cell phones that we used on the raids in case we got separated, or for Mel and guys to be able to reach Sunny and I while we were in the stores. Looking at it made me feel guilty. I had purposefully not taken it today, Ian was probably worried sick. After staring at it for several seconds, my brain connected back to my body and made me realized why it was ringing: someone was calling!

I ran over to answer it, but by the time I flipped it open, I had missed the call. I went to look at who it was and surprise, surprise, it was Mel.

"Wanda, baby, what are you doing? Come here, love." Ian cooed to me from across the room. "I missed you so much today." I looked longingly over at him, and set the phone down. However, I didn't see the text she sent me:

_Don't. Forget. The Plan._

When I got back over to the bed, Ian reached his long muscular arms out to me and grabbed my around the waist. He pulled me closer to him until our bodies were entwined with each other. Ian kissed me gently, tenderly. I could see the blue fire burning in his eyes. These were I eyes that I know would never lie to me. I was very distracted, but in the back of my mind there was a voice yelling at me: _Remember what they did. Don't encourage it._ For _some_ reason, this voice sounded a lot like Mel, I wonder why.

Ian slowly moved down my neck. If this continued I know I wouldn't be able to stop. However, it might have already gone too far. Ian's lips sucked at a spot that drove me crazy. My whole body was trying to arc with pleasure, but Ian's strength was holding me still. Once I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, I felt Ian release his hold; he always knew when to stop. His hand caressed the side of my face and his gaze bored into mine.

"Wanda," he murmured just loud enough for me to hear, "you are so beautiful." This made my chest ache. This couldn't be the same Ian that made the bet. How could it? The blue fire that burned in his eyes showed no lies. My Ian wouldn't do that, just for a game, he couldn't.

I gave in. I couldn't resist. His arms were like a haven; at this moment, it was all I knew.

His finger traced the soft pink scar on the side of my neck. Whenever he did this it always made me feel closer to him. It felt like I was actually feeling him, not just through my host body, but my real body. He gingerly pressed him lips to it and took a few deep breaths against it.

He started to kiss his way down. He spent a little while on my collarbone which seemed to be one of other favorite places. However, the thing he did next surprised me. He _stopped. _He didn't move or anything, just rested his face under my chin and murmured against my skin.

"Love," his word came out as a question, "you know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" His lips pressed against my skin were agonizing.

"Of course Ian, how could I doubt you?" While I wanted to believe those words with every fiber of my being, there was that voice in the back of my head that was trying to tell me otherwise. Ian had always been really perceptive, or it may be my lack of lying ability, but he caught the hesitation in my voice that I didn't even realize was there.

"Wanda. I can here it in your voice. What's wrong? Let me fix it." His lip came out to a pout as he lifted his face so I was forced to look into his eyes, as if he needed to look at me to see that something was bothering me. Usually this was one of the things I loved about him, his perceptiveness, his kindness, his compassion. However, in the present situation, it was being used against me. Boy, did Lily have quite a force of a father to recon with when she got older!

"Well…" I cleared my through trying to think of what to say. Should I tell him? It will probably just be worse if I don't. "Ian. I know—I know about the bet." I wasn't sure if he could even hear me, I was speaking in the softest tone possible.

His eyes widened, but not in a guilty way, in a remorseful way. His eyes were full of apologies. He flipped us so we were both lying on our side and moved up so our eyes were just inches apart.

"Wanda. I'm..I'm…" Ian. At a loss for words. This never happened. "I'm _so_ sorry. It was just a stupid bet with my juvenile brother." After saying this, he hung his head in shame. I couldn't let him do this. Obviously, he regrets doing this, so why shouldn't he be forgiven? This was _my_ Ian, I could tell he really meant the words he spoke, my anger from before dissolved.

I tilted his face back up to mine to find his eyes closed. His face was pained. I leaned down and kissed each of his eyelids.

"It's ok Ian, I don't care. I love you." This time I kissed his lips with a soft pressure. I pulled my head back and wove my hand through his hair, but he kept his eyes closed and his expression wounded. "Ian." My voice slightly stronger. "Don't be like this. I. Love. You. No bet with Kyle could change that." This time he opened his eyes and I smiled. "Now that's better, I can't be without my sapphires for long." I traced my finger around the contours of his face and finished with his lips. I bent down again to kiss him. After a gentle peck on the lips, he relented. His arm wound around my waist and he pulled my head back towards him. We shared a loving kiss. When we finished I giggled. "There's my Ian." He smiled, and I sighed with relief.

"Wanda." He cleared his throat, his voice was deep and husky from his unexpected emotions. His tone made me smile seductively. "Although it doesn't make up for what I did, I backed out of the bet while you were shopping today. I told Kyle that it wasn't right, treating you and Sunny like that. Of course, being Kyle, he called me a few nasty names, but for you, it was worth it. I don't even know why I did it in the first place, I mean we used to do stupid things like that before we came to the caves, but—" I couldn't let him continue, I placed my finger over his lips to stop him.

"Ian. I get what happened. You don't need to explain. I'm sure Kyle lured you into it. Besides, you have all that testosterone in you that makes you so strong," I ran a finger down his muscular arm, "but think of all the _good_ things it does for you too." I grinned.

"You, are _such_ a vixen." He flipped over so he was on top of me. "Are you sure you're a soul? Because, I'm pretty sure seducing me like that violates some code." I couldn't wait any longer; I mustered up all my strength and pushed my lips towards his hungrily. He came back with just as much vigor. The second I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip, I gave him entrance. As this was happening, I was rubbing my small hands down his muscular back. It felt so big, or my hands just felt so small, or all of me for that matter. I continued to move hand lower until I met the waistband of his jeans. I slid my hand under the hem of his shirt so our skin was touching. He broke our embrace for a second so he could remove his shirt. While he did, I moved out from under him. He just looked confused. At the moment when he had his shirt covering his face, I pulled mine over my head too as quick as I could. After removing his and throwing in onto the floor, he saw me and surprise took over his face. However, it didn't last long. His eyes hungrily looked at my breasts which looked bigger than usual in my pushup.

"Eh eh eh…" I sang and waved my finger in front of his face. His eyes were still focused on my chest. I snapped my finger in front of his stare. "Ian!" he finally tore his eyes away and looked up at my face. The fire in his eyes burned almost white. "Lie on your back." He responded immediately to my command. "Now," I pulled myself into a kneeling position and straddled his hips with my knees, "unbutton my jeans." He did so, taking his time, brushing his hands against places that he knew would affect me. My breathing was turning into panting. "Next, these have to go," I said unbuttoning _his_ jeans and shimmying then down his hips and off his legs so he was just left in his boxers. I gasped. These were not just any boxers. They were silk, but that was not what was significant. They were a deep maroon but more importantly, they were the boxers that Ian had been wearing before we had um…conceived Lily. Ian had noticed my reaction and was grinning.

"What's the matter love?" He asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Ian O'Shea! Did I give you permission to speak?" My eyes narrowed.

"Umm…"

"The hell I didn't." His eyes widened in surprise. I didn't swear often, it was one human thing that I didn't really pick up. I pushed both of his arms flat against the mattress, like I really could if he didn't let me. His arms were probably three times as thick as mine. I leaned myself down, purposefully leaning my chest right into his face "accidentally". Then I shifted and kissed him passionately. I swear he growled at me. However, I wasn't scared, not in the least bit. I don't know if it was a coincidence or not that he was wearing those boxers, but either way, it didn't matter, they would become a part of a new tradition.

_**A/N: So…hmmm….what does that mean? Well, I'm not going to **_**tell **_**you, while it's probably pretty obvious. Yes, all of your requests for that will be granted…However, I ended up prolonging the action that I want to get too…oh so badly once again. Sorry for the shortness and fluffiness, but I love writing it!! Any suggestions are welcome! Review Please!!!! **_


	10. Testing willpower

_**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. It's actually really hard to write Sunny, I probably did a pretty bad job, but just so you know the Sunny that I imagaine is a lot more confident and comfortable in her skin than the one that was in the book because of all the time she has been living with the humans in the caves. Just like Wanda. Enjoy! **_

Disclaimer: What do I own of high value beside my collection of Stephenie Meyer books? Nothing, especially not The Host.

**Chapter 10: Testing willpower**

Sunny's-POV

Kyle and I had just left Wanda and Ian's room. They were definitely getting onto something, something I don't really want to see, so we left. Once we broke into the hallway, Kyle threw his arm around my waist and kissed my check. It was almost as if he knew that I knew about the bet and was trying to apologize to me, but there was no way he could have, so I didn't even consider it a possibility.

Once inside our room, I went and sat down on the bed. I rubbed my feet. They were sore for shopping all day. Apparently Kyle noticed.

"Hey baby, Want a foot rub?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe," I paused, "_after _you get something for me out of the van."

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Um," I tried to think of something plausible; I was just trying to stall the inevitable, "my…magazine." I remembered at the last second that I had bought a baby magazine at the store.

"No problem, honey." He kissed me on the cheek and headed out the door, taking the room key with him on the way out. I sighed. This was going to be a long night, with Kyle trying to seduce me every other minute. I flopped backwards onto the big bed. My hands automatically fell to my abdomen which was feeling sort of tender at the moment. I was still in that position when Kyle came back in. He was trying to be quiet and prevent me from noticing him, but that was an almost impossible task for him.

"Kyle." I said just acknowledging his presence. He sighed and laid down next to me on his side. I turned to face him. He traced my nose with the tip of his finger and held the magazine out to me.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, kay?" I nodded and leaned against the headboard opening my magazine. Just need to wait long enough for him to get into the shower. I waited about a minute after the water started and then headed over to where my suitcase was on the floor. I flipped the top open. Should I dress overly sexy or in as many layers as possible? Hmmmm…decisions, decisions. I tapped my chin in a classic thinking gesture. Perhaps…BOTH! That way, if Kyle somehow had the patience to get me strip off every one of the fifteen layers I was planning on putting on, he would be tempted into oblivion. Perfect, I laughed to myself. First I took a black lace bra and panty set, I layered it with a hot pink negligee. On top of that went a long sleeve shirt, a short sleeve shirt, a tank top, a cami, and then three different thickness sweaters. On the bottom I wore a pair a pair of girl's boxers, a pair of thin cotton pj shorts, a pair of flannel pj pants, and two pairs of socks. To top it off, I wore my gigantic slippers that went all the way up my ankle. Then I realized the flaw in my plan. I was _hot._ It was a comfortable temperature in the room to wear a tee-shirt and a pair of thin cotton pajama pants. Also, I happened to resemble a marshmallow. Well, maybe Kyle would just leave me alone, it wouldn't be as fun as plan A, but it would serve the purpose as well.

The only way I could stand to stay in all of these layers was by turning both air condition units to their highest settings. I pulled the easy chair right in front of one of them and just sat with the air blowing on me. I must have fallen into a half sleep state because the next thing I knew, Kyle was above me, some of the water droplets from his hair falling on my head. I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Hey gorgeous." He said leaning down to kiss me, however I turned my head at the last second trying to look inconspicuous. "Wanna watch a movie while we can?" Kyle and I always liked to watch movies while we were at hotels because it was something we could never do at the caves.

"Sure." I gave him my best fake smile. We headed over to the bed, but I stayed on the side where the AC was blowing. This way I could stay at a semi-comfortable temperature.

He flicked on the TV and opened the guide. As he sifted through all the different movies that were on TV, I laid there, a couple inches from him, staring at his face. I was trying to decide how far to let him get to drive him crazy. My overall goal was to get him so frustrated, he would confess and beg for forgiveness. I placed my hand on my still-flat abdomen, and moved my hands in circles. Once Kyle found I movie that we could watch, I wasn't really paying attention to what it was, he shifted his arms so it was around me and pulled me closer. I leaned into his side which felt really good because it was still cool from his shower. He must have taken a cooler shower to cool off.

Kyle's eyes were focused on the TV, but you could tell other things were on his mind due to the way he was rubbing circles on my forearm. Every once in a while, he would look at my face and smile. After a while, I decided I had nothing better to do than fall asleep, that would make him mad also, so I decided on it.

~*~*~*~

When I woke up, I heard the music playing to the credit's of the movie. I turned lazily over to face Kyle and he was sitting very similarly to the way he was when I fell asleep. He noticed me looking at him:

"Hey baby," she caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. He was using a very soft, gentle voice. "How was your nap?"

"Ok." I answered bluntly. He started to trace the features of my face. Just to tease him, and relieve myself a little, I took off my first sweater. I could see the surprised expression on his face when he realized I had another sweater on underneath. He had no idea.

I rolled onto my back and he adjusted as well. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Care for a foot rub?" he waggled his eyebrows at me. I answered him by smiling slightly and bending my knees and placing them on his lap. I leaned back against the headboard, enjoying the way he was rubbing my feet immensely. If I hadn't been outwardly resisting his attempts, he would've had me in the palm of his hand. I closed my eyes.

I must not have realized when he finished, because I definitely didn't notice him sliding his hands up my calves at a slow pace. Really, I didn't open my eyes until his hands had travelled all the way up to my hips. They stayed there, but he continued to lean his body over mine.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was face to face with him. All I could see was his cobalt blue eyes gazing at me. He had that look it in his, ya know, the one that you can see through and see how much he loves me, this is why it was going to be such a long night. I love Kyle, I really do, but he needs to be a man and step up the plate and face his mistakes; even though he doesn't know that I know about them yet. He will….eventually.

A couple of moments of staring into each other's eyes, Kyle closed the distance between our lips and softly pressed his to mine a few times. After that, he nuzzled his nose against my face and took deep breaths.

"My sunshine…" he pulled his hand up slowly and cupped my chin and kissed me again. It took all my willpower to turn away. Although this kind of behavior wasn't _completely_ rare, it was sorta. Kyle wasn't usually one for super affectionate and mushy kind of behavior. He just liked to show me in more…active ways. He had defiantly shown a different side of himself in the lately. He was gentler, not that he usually wasn't—you just can't put into words.

Once I turned my head, I could sense Kyle's reaction without even looking at him. I could tell he was confused, and maybe a little hurt, but he doesn't know the extent yet. I let him kiss me for a few more minutes. When his hand wandered above my waist I decided things needed to stop. I pushed on his chest gently and he rolled off. I sat up and took off a few layers so I only two on over my lingerie. I took off my socks and leaned back and fixed the pillow. Kyle had lusty eyes, but it didn't faze me, I had denied him many times when I was tired, however, this was different. I forced a yawn and rolled onto my side facing away from Kyle. He must've not likened that very much because he rolled me over to face him by pulling on my shoulder, but I continued to be stubborn and didn't open my eyes.

"Kyle. I'm tired after all the shopping today, I want to sleep." I reinforced my argument by yawing again, and this was a big one." At first he complied, but after just a few minutes he started to run his hand down my back. He knew how much touching my spine affected me. I was resisting the urge to squirm under his touch which was clouding my thoughts and judgment. Next, he leaned down to kiss the back of my neck. He buried his face in my hairline giving small kisses here and there; I was using all my concentration to keep myself from moaning, it felt so good.

"Kyle. Please—" I didn't finish my sentence when I heard how weak my voice was; this couldn't have helped my argument. He must of taken this to mean that what he was doing was working, which it was, but, was not in my favor. He started to move down my neck. When he reached top seam of my shirt, he pushed it down to conquer more of my skin. I was so distracted by the sensation when he brought his tongue out to make his kisses more open mouthed, that I didn't notice when he turned me over and pulled my two last layers over my head. Very pleased with himself, he smiled into my skin as he moved lower and closer to my chest. A growing heat was making it's way between my legs as I wrapped them around him. As I did so, I could feel his hardness beneath his pants. My hands wove around his neck and buried themselves in my hair. Kyle was getting and closer to my breasts. However, just as he moved so he his lips reached the top of my lingerie, a voice stormed through my mind, jolting my mind awake and making my eyes pop open.

Suddenly, my arms were flailing and my hands were pushing him away. He looked confused but I was too irate to care. I sat up and rose over him still lying idly on the bed.

"Trying to seduce me? Well, just so you know, I'm not fooled that easily Kyle." My lips were most likely becoming thinner by the word like they always did when I was enraged.

"I—" he tried to sputter, but I interrupted him with a finger pointed stiffly in his direction and words full of fury:

"Couch. Now. I want to get some sleep." I moved my hand to gesture toward the pull out couch across the room. He tried to object but I continued to cut him off. Once we were both settled into our separate beds, I pondered my thoughts wondering if I did the right thing and right away knew the answer: definitely. I smirked to myself and was contented to know that Kyle was probably very unsatisfied at the moment, and would continue to be until he gathered the brainpower to confess to me: a girl who was no longer a pushover.

_**A/N: This chapter was very hard for me to write, I just don't have the same passion to write Sunny and Kyle that I do for Wanda and Ian. I am debating if I should make a time jump for the next chapter. I just want them to all get back to the caves! **_

_**Please review with any suggestions for the next or future chapters. Much appreciated!! Thanks **_


	11. Out in the Open

**Chapter 11: Out in the Open**

_**A/N: Ok, I know you haven't heard from me in…a while, but I didn't want to post an AN without a chapter attached out of fear for my life. (jk) Ok, so, I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this out, but I had some trouble writing it, and just lots of math homework (2+ hrs/night) because of my "honors status" as I like to call it. All in all, this chapter is slightly less than 2,000 words, I know, not super long. I was going to continue it, but then who knows when I would have gotten it to you! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ian, but sadly, I don't. Period. **_

Over the last week and a half, we raided stores as usual: medicine at the hospital, food at the grocery store, clothes at the mall, and our fair share of Dunkin' Donuts, McDonalds, and Subway along the way. Once we finished the raid at the hospital, which we always save for last, we were on the home stretch. We were on the highway now and were all settled in our respected positions in the van, which for Ian and I was snuggling. My back was to his chest and his arms were wrapped around me, his face in my hair. After many minutes of a comfortable silence, Sunny decided to break it, which just made Kyle's expression more priceless.

"So guys, who won the bet?" She actually sounded curious. Kyle, however, stole the show with his face: classic.

"Wha—What? Umm…" Kyle's face turned bright red, his words trailing off. Sunny turned and gave him a stern stare that would make even Mel proud. See, this was expected, but what happened after was not. Jared cleared his throat,

"Actually, _I_ did." Jared smiled smugly, then, I heard a slap. My head whipped around to see Mel's hand as it made contact with Jared's face.

"_WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" _Mel was in hysterics. "JARED HOWE, PULL THE CAR OVER, _NOW!_" Jared didn't really have a choice at this point, but it was his fault after all. We all stayed dead quiet as Mel began to interrogate Jared.

"_YOU _WERE A PART OF THIS_—" _she waved her hand toward Kyle sitting in the back with Sunny giving him a dirty but knowing look. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ALL OF THE…THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED IN THE LAST WEEK OR SO HAVE BEEN FOR A _BET? A GAME?" _Mel's voice cracked on the last word. Jared just sat there in silence looking down. Maybe he realized how stupid it was for him to be all smug about "winning." "SO NOW, YOU EXPECT ME TO LET THIS GO? YOU EXPECT ME TO _NOT_ YELL AT YOU? WELL, JARED, I CAN'T EVEN PUT INTO WORDS HOW WRONG YOU REALLY ARE. IF YOU EVER EXPECT ME TO COME _NEAR_ YOU FOR THE NEXT COUPLE MONTHS, _FORGET ABOUT IT!" _Mel finished her tirade and slipped through the gap in the seats to sit next to me. Her face was still bright red from yelling and I could tell that saying anything would result in another flood of her anger. I knew that Mel wouldn't stay this mad forever, but talking to her at the moment wasn't the brightest idea. Sunny went over to sit on Mel's other side, leaving Kyle alone on one side of the van and Ian, Mel, Sunny, and I on the other.

"So Kyle," Sunny began, "what are you going to do to redeem yourself?" Kyle looked panicked.

"Sunny, baby, I swear I was going to tell you about this! I promise I was!" Kyle looked as guilty as a mass murderer.

"Yea. Sure." Sunny was pissed, she surprised me by turning in my direction. "Wanda. How did you manage to luck out with such an honest guy? Mel and I are stuck with these two bozos." She eyed at Kyle and Jared with disgust.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "sometimes I still pinch myself to check that I'm not dreaming." I smiled up at Ian and bent down to pinch myself, displaying the act to Sunny. However, Ian caught my wrist before it could reach my other arm. He brought it up toward his lips and kissed my skin all over.

"Don't pinch yourself, love. I'm the lucky one, what did I do to get someone so compassionate and loving?" Sunny and Mel sighed simultaneously as Ian's arms fell back around me and his chin rested upon my head, his nose buried in my hair contently.

"I swear, I found the only human kinder, and gentler than a soul. Sometimes I swear he's part soul, but I know he's not, because he's as strong as only a human can be." My words were directed at Sunny who gave me a small smile at my loving words toward Ian.

Next to me, I could still hear Mel breathing hard. I turned to face her and placed my hand over hers, having her look at me. I whispered to her, "Just ignore him," my eyes travelled to the back of the driver's seat where Jared was sitting. "Give it time and have him explain. It will be better once you cool off." She didn't look at all that convinced, but I could tell, just by knowing her so well that on the inside, that her eyes softened slightly at my words. She still loved Jared with all her heart and would move on….eventually. I pulled one of my arms out of Ian's embrace and put it over Mel's shoulders. She and Ian laughed a little when it didn't reach all the way around to her other shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't pick this body, _you_ did." I rolled my eyes at her and pushed my body back into Ian. He gasped and I could tell that that had rubbed him in a…pleasing place." Mel, Sunny, and I laughed harmoniously.

"Actually, _Jamie_ chose Pet." She smirked innocently.

"Yeah, remind me to thank him again once we get home." I scowled and Ian started to run his fingers over the top of my hair automatically. This always made me sleepy, I was glad to succumb to it. I buried my face into Ian's soft t-shirt and fell asleep surrounded by his warm, loving arms.

*~*~*

My next state of consciousness was odd. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not, but there was an unusual bobbing sensation. I pried my eyes open, and saw red. I started to panic; where was I? Once the rest of my senses kicked in, my brain made the connection. Ian was carrying me, while running. My face was still facing his t-shirt which is red and the bobbing came from his strides.

"Ian." I said in a lazy voice, muffled by his body. At the sound of my voice he gripped me tighter and brought his mouth to my ear. His warm breath tickled me maddeningly, sending shock waves all throughout my body.

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to wake you." He answered genuinely. I pushed my face up to his warm neck and inhaled his scent, it instantly relaxing me. He chuckled lightly; the vibrations felt funny along with the ones of his heavy breathing. "We're almost back to the caves. I'll get you back in bed so you can sleep. The rest of us can handle the supplies." His mention of the others made me aware of their soft footfall beside us. I wouldn't let everyone pick up my slack, no matter how small it is. I was a part of the team, and I would help finish so we could get back to our normal lives.

"Ian. I'll help, don't be ridiculous."

"Wanda. You stay once we get there. I'm sure Lily misses you terribly."

"She's a daddy's girl, ya know." He laughed harder at this one.

"But, how could she not love her wonderful mother? I for sure do." He ran his fingers over my spine as he ran. I shivered from his touch.

"Later." I said in reply to his actions.

"Hmm…can't wait." As he finished, I felt his pace slow and eventually smelt the sulfur that I associate with my home. Next, I heard running footsteps coming up the long ramp like hill down into the caves. Ian set me down on my feet in time for Lily to run to us. Her face expressed her glee at seeing us. We both bent down onto our knees and she ran into our arms. I pulled her closer and Ian closed his arms around the both of us easily. I could hear a similar reunion going on with Mel next to us.

"Mommy, Daddy, I missed you so much!" She was jumping with excitement.

"I know, sweetie, we were gone for a long time, but it's so nice to feel you in my arms again. I kissed her cheek and Ian kissed the other, resulting in a Lily-cheek sandwich. She squealed as Ian and I released her. Ian pulled her up into his arms and we started walking down the rest of the ramp. She was playing with his face, patting his cheeks or pulling them apart. I laughed, she looked so cute.

"Hmmm…Lil looks like someone needs a bath." Her skin was a mix of snow and lavender. "How about we go now, Daddy and I need a bath too, I think."

"Ok, Mommy." She rewarded me with a big grin. I had missed her too much. I leaned over and gave her an exaggerated peck on her cheek.

*~*~*

I was done scrubbing the purple dust off of Lily's skin and was lathering the shampoo between my fingers. However, before I could work it through her dark brown curls, I was startled. I pair of arms wrapped around my face from behind. Since I was not expecting them, they made me jump.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you." Ian kissed me chastely on my shoulder and then the top of my head. "Have you washed yourself yet, or just Lily?"

"I'm still washing her hair Ian, not all of us can wash our entire bodies in a matter of six minuets." I could almost feel him smile behind me.

"Well why don't I help you out, so we can get Lily to bed, I bet she's tired." His grin stretched even wider, by the sound of his voice. Lil started to protest, but I lost awareness of that when I felt Ian start to wash up and down my calf. He pulled at my ankle so he could wash my foot.

"Ian…" My words trailed off as his hands started the massage the soap into my feet. Lil turned around and started to lean her head back so we could wash the soap out. Ian was now moving higher on my legs. I had to bend over to rinse all the shampoo out of Lily's hair and Ian took full advantage of it. He moved up my thigh, pausing a little at my butt, and then settling on the small of my back. Now he stood up. By the time I had finished Lil's hair, his hand had covered my whole back and was softly massaging my shoulders. I reached for the shampoo.

"Ian, why don't you go get Lil dressed while I wash my hair." I could sense his disappointment, but we couldn't do anything further while Lil was so close.

"Okay. Come on Lil, time to change into your jammies!" She fed of his sudden excitement. It made my smile, he was such a great dad.

_**A/N: So, no cliffie, just a bunch of fluff, and some of Mel's rage at the beginning, really, my idea of a perfect chapter. Sure, I love action, but fluff just melts my heart. (very mushy author here) So usually this is where I would tell you how I would TRY to give you the next chap ASAP, however I am going to skip that part in hope of not jinxing myself, which I probably just did. *sigh* life is so unfair, you can't win. Ever. **_

_**Please please please review!!! Any suggestions or predictions, which I love hearing btw are totally appreciated. ; )**_


	12. Sparkly Eyes

**Chapter 12: Sparkly eyes**

_**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter isn't very long, and I know you probably thought that I disappeared off the planet, but it seemed like a good place to cut it off. It's slightly less fluffy, depending how you look at it, for all those people who want more action, I'm still working on that part. This still isn't the main conflict though, I don't want to rush it, because I don't have that part totally planned yet…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wanda, or her "sparkly eyes", as said by Lily.**_

Ian pushed the red door aside so Lily and I could walk into the cave entrance. Once we were inside the room, we all settled onto the bed. I started to braid Lily's hair so it wouldn't become frizzy while she was sleeping. Ian sat with his back against the wall of cave on the opposite side of the mattress from Lily and me. Ian broke the silence.

"Lil, do you want to sleep in your bed tonight or with mommy and me?" Lily had still liked to sleep with us instead of in her "big girl bed" sometimes, especially when we came back from raids, so her answer was expected.

"With you." She replied in her high soprano.

"Ian," I began as I finished the braid at the end and held the tip in my fingers, tracing the curl at the bottom repeatedly.

"Could you get the pack of hair elastics I got? They're in the bag over there." Without replying, he got up and retrieved them for me and then went back to his previous position. I twisted the elastic around the end of Lily's braid four times and watched her turn around to face me when I finished.

"Mommy," she said as she pulled on my curls so they bounced back up. She was kneeling in front of me. " How come you have yellow hair but I have brown?"

"Because you got Daddy's hair, sweetie. _I _just happen to think it's pretty." I pushed a short piece that always seemed to escape behind her ear. She smiled.

"And I have Daddy's eyes too right?" She began to trace around my eyes as she spoke.

"Yes, my darling, and I think they are the most pretty in the world."

"Mommy, if you had a baby like Auntie Mel did, could she have sparkly eyes and yellow hair like you?" Lily asked genuinely curious. This, however, I didn't know how to answer.

"Ummm…" Words didn't come to me like I'd hoped. However, Ian came to the rescue.

"No, Lil, Mommy's special, so she has special eyes."

"So Auntie Sunny is special too?" I didn't give my daughter as much credit as I should, she's very observant.

"Yes, she's special too." I smiled at her.

"Can I make my eyes sparkly eyes too?" This made me suck in a breath. I didn't even want to think of someone implanting some soul into my Lily. At times like these I always think of how my species are parasites, no matter how many times Ian and everyone tries to convince me otherwise. Ian must have noticed that my thoughts were wandering. He was starting at my face with a peculiar expression, trying to read my thoughts. Lily was staring into my eyes.

"I want sparkly eyes! Can I have them for my birthday?" This time Lily turned to look at Ian. His face didn't give away the nervousness and fear he must have been feeling inside.

"Your eyes are too pretty to give up Lil." He kissed each eyelid when she closed them. She was pouting. She had no idea how lucky she was, and how horrified she would be if she could understand what my silver eyes meant. Ian scooped Lily up and cradled her like a baby for a few moments. He leaned forward and kissed me chastely on the lips. His felt so soft, so warm. He kissed me again. I looked down now. Lily was squished between us, still in Ian's arms. She reached her little hand up the try to break the connection between our lips. I broke away laughing. Lily pulled herself up to wrap her arms around Ian's neck. I lifted my hand to reach out and rub her back soothingly.

"_I think, _it's time to go to bed." She fussed a little at this, which in turn made me smile. "Come on, it's late, and you don't want to be cranky tomorrow. Ian laid her down on the side of the mattress toward the wall. He and I laid on the other side, snuggling and relaxing. We just had to wait for Lil to fall asleep. Ian went and put his hand on the side of my neck. He pulled me closer and closed his eyes briefly as our foreheads touched. I pulled my hand up and tugged on the ends of his hair between my fingers.

"Looks like you're due for a haircut, love." His hair was almost in his eyes. The contrast between them was beautiful.

"Hmm…I was trying to grow it out."

"What? Do you want to look like a…" I searched for the right word. I had heard Mel use it before, then I remembered, "hippie?" Ian laughed at this.

"I swear, sometimes I forget you're not one hundred percent human." His smile remained.

"Ian, I'm not _one_ percent human." I looked him seriously in the eyes. His smile faded slightly and his expression came to match mine.

"To me, you are. In fact, if you were completely human, it would take something away from you. Something a purely human creature could never alone possess. Your compassion, Wanda, is part of you, the soul part of you." He kissed me on the nose softly. "And part of the whole that I couldn't live without." This time he closed his eyes and moved his hand down to my waist. He gently pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't think of any way to respond. He constantly rendered me speechless.

"Ian…" I breathed. He kissed me again. And again. His grip on my waist tightened. My hand moved to his hair. We kissed for several minutes, both stopping when I felt Ian's fingers at the hem of my shirt. We both knew that we couldn't continue any farther with Lily here. It was just wrong. I leaned down and scooted down a bit until I could rest my head on Ian's chest. Our feet tangled together, dancing. Our arms encompassed each other as we fell into a deep sleep.

*~*~*

_I was walking through the caves, but it was eerily quiet, and darker than usual. I couldn't remember where I was heading, but my feet continued to carry me along on my undetermined path. After a few minutes, I heard another set of footsteps behind me. I started to get nervous. I quickened my pace. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, a small hand. My heart jumped out of my chest and I spun around, my hand covering my mouth, preventing a scream. _

"_Mommy..?" I cover my chest with my hand. It's just Lily, but at the same time, it's not. Her features are still all there: my nose, Ian's eyes, my mouth, Ian dark black hair, my curls. However, she's different, she's older, and she's…frightened? She looks scared out of her mind. She releases my shoulder, she looks about seven or eight. I just notice that she's carrying a flashlight. She slowly raises it to my face. At first, I don't realize what she's doing, but then I understand when I hear a blood curdling scream come from her mouth. I try to move my hand to hug her, to comfort her from whatever danger, but she turns and runs away from me. As she runs into the distant cave hallway as she yells,_

"_PARASITE! YOU'RE A PARASITE, A MONSTER!"_

"Wanda. Wanda!" A voice pulls me out of my nightmare. I feel myself trembling. I gasp when I realize it was just a dream, a nightmare. I try to control my breathing, but it's still rushed. I search in the dark for Ian, and pull myself towards him when my hand finds him.

"Ian." I sob into his shoulder. "It was…it was…" I couldn't even put it in words. No adjective, on any planet I had lived on had a word to describe how horrifying it was. I could feel Ian rubbing my back. It felt nice, but couldn't completely dismiss all of the fear that was quaking through my body. After a couple minutes I gather up the strength to ask Ian a question.

"Ian, is—Lil, is Lily ok—okay?" His eyebrows knit together.

"Of course she is. She's sleeping like a baby." He smiled and turned to look at who I assume is Lily.

"Ian, how old is she?" This really confused him.

"Wanda what happened, it was just a nightmare. Lil's only three, love." I sighed in relief.

"I had a dream—a nightmare, that she was older, and she realized what I was. She—couldn't accept it. She called me a parasite." It seemed silly now, as I was telling Ian, but at the time, it was the worst thing I could imagine, except losing them, of course.

"Oh, Wanda. That would never happen. Lily loves you, loves you a lot." He wiped away the silent tears that were staining my cheeks.

"But Ian, how are we going to tell her. She won't understand. Do you remember what she asked tonight? She asked if she could have silver eyes for her birthday. She doesn't even know that that would mean losing herself forever." My rant ended in a sob. I couldn't even think of condemning my daughter to a life of that.

"Wanda, she didn't know, she's practically still a baby, our baby, and a baby who loves her mother. She loves you. Don't forget that."

"I don't know if she would if she could understand what I am."

"We'll tell her…gently. When she's older, we'll explain, we'll show her how both humans and souls have good and bad sides. It'll turn out okay, Wanda. I promise." He leaded forward and kissed me softly on the lips and then the forehead. "Now, try to get some sleep, love. I won't let anything else scare you, everything will turn out fine. Lily will love you no less, she'll probably love you more when she finds out how brave and strong you were." Now, we were lying in our normal positions. Ian had his arms around my waist and my back was against his chest. I pulled my feet back so they rested against his calves. He was so warm…and it soothed me into a deep sleep, this time full of pleasant dreams.

_**A/N: Okay so Wanda and Ian will face the problem of telling Lily...eventually. She's too young to understand, but it seems like it would be an issue they would have to face sometime. So, I was going to post this two weeks ago, I'm just really lazy, how horrible does that sound. I literally had it typed, I just didn't feel like proofing it, so it has been sitting in my computer for two weeks. I'm lucky I saved it on a different jump drive than I usually do, because my main one which has all of my stuff from the last four years is completely dead. I'm REALLY depressed about that, because I want to be a graphic designer later in life and ALL of my designs are on there, a lot of important stuff. So yes, I almost lost this whole story, which would have really sucked. I'll try to update soon, and am actually looking for someone to help me plan out the next main plot twist, which should be the "big thing" everyone is waiting for…but they would pretty much have the story ruined for them! So, if you want to, tell me in a review…or just review anyway! Hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon, but no promises, these last two weeks of school are going to be SUPER BUSY! Review please!!!!!**_


	13. Baby Baby Baby Names

**Chapter 13: **Baby Baby Baby Names

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I only own the creation of the ridiculous nicknames at the end. Courtesy of Amanda and Mikayla…luv ya guys.**_

_**A/N: You probably don't want to hear excuses before you read the chapter…enjoy**_

**WPOV**

The last couple months in the caves were pretty normal. We had to prepare for another baby, but it wasn't totally different from what were used to. Sunny was now _very_ pregnant, at around thirty five weeks. She was just about to pop, literally. I decided to head over to their room today to check on her and maybe bring her some lunch. Kyle has been keeping her confined to her bed almost 24/7, which started immediately after the healer and Doc suggested bed rest. She was all alone most of the day, and I could tell she was happy to see me when I walked in, just by the way her expression brightened.

"Hey Wanda," she greeted me and smiled. I put the tray down that I used to carry our lunch in on next to her on the bed, and sat cross legged facing her.

"I brought some good stuff. Chicken and mashed potatoes." We had just gotten back from taking Sunny to her healer yesterday, and stopped at a grocery store on the way back to get some perishable food to eat. Chicken and mashed potatoes were one of Sunny's favorites.

"Yum, I'm starving." I handed her her plate and she dug in right away.

"So, how's the baby doing?" I asked.

"He's doing good, but he's getting kinda big. The healer said he would be ready any day now, probably within the next few weeks.

"Who do you think he's going to look like, you or Kyle?" She thought for a minute in her usual thinking pose with her little squinty eyes.

"Well…he'll probably have dark hair since we both do, but I hope it'll be just like Kyle's…and his eyes too." She smiled lost in thoughts about Kyle.

"I'm sure he'll be real cute Sunny, and now Luce will have a little playmate. She's all alone right now, but we all seem to be balancing each other out, with all the babies." I laughed lightly. She agreed with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

After we finished eating I brought all the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and walked back to Sunny's room with Mel in tow. She had found a way to get Jared to watch the kids for a little while. We brought our supply of nail polish with us for a little TLC. Now, we were all situated on Sunny's bed, painting our nails. Well, I guess I was painting Sunny's because she couldn't really reach very well over her enlarged abdomen.

Painting nails seemed to be therapeutic. Maybe the fumes did something to your brain, but it always seemed so much easier to open up when you were painting nails. For a while we chatted about our husbands, Mel and  
I about our kids, and Sunny about how excited she was.

"I'm just so sure Kyle's going to be a great dad," she mentioned for the umpteenth time. I wonder if she was trying to convince us or herself; however, being supportive, I constantly reassured her.

"Sunny. He will be. He's ready, and you're ready. You'll be great parents, besides, we'll all be here to help."

"If you think about it, Kyle's still kind of a kid himself. He'll just have a buddy!" Mel actually sounded sincere when she said it, which just made us laugh. She looked at us, "What? Why is that so funny?"

"It's just that you're so supportive, Mel!" My tone of voice, gave her the hint, and she replied with a quiet 'Oh'.

Once everyone's finger and toenails were painted and dried, we decided to take Sunny for a little walk. We went down to the playroom to find all the kids along with the guys. I went and gave Ian a hug when he stood up to greet us. I pulled him back over to where Mel, Jared, Sunny, and Kyle had congregated by the entrance. Ian stood with his arm around my waist. I noticed Kyle had his arm protectively around Sunny's large abdomen. It was sweet. He looked excited.

We watched the kids play for a while, and took them to dinner. Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the night, but every one in a while, I would see Sunny subconsciously rub her belly slowly. This baby was going to be loved. Kyle surprised her as were getting up by scooping her up into his arms bridal style, and spinning her around.

"Time for bed! You're keeping the baby up!" He looked at her with fake admonishment and pushed on her nose like a button and she giggled.

"Bye guys!" she squealed as Kyle ran from the room.

~*~*~*~

Later, we tucked Lil into bed, and were just talking. Ian spooned me, and was stroking my hair slowly. We were talking about Kyle, Sunny, and the baby, and what we think is going to happen.

"Do you think he'll be a good dad? I just don't see him as quite the parental type." I said slightly dreamily.

"Well, I think Kyle will shape up a little, when he sees the baby. Did you know Jodie had always wanted kids? It was her dream because she came from such a small family. She had told Kyle, too, she wasn't shy about it. "

"Really? That must be a little weird then, to have a baby with Sunny. I mean, I know he loves her with all his heart now, but that must be hard."

"You sound so guilty, gosh Wanda, like you had _anything_ to do with this." I was about to object, but he covered my mouth with his hand, and I, in turn licked it like Lily often did when you covered her mouth. Ian pulled away his hand laughing. After he died down, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "When yo finally choose to lick me, it's my hand. Just my luck." I gasped at his comment, and smacked him lighted on the arm. I'm sure he barely felt it.

"Wan-da!" he whined at me, "It's not nice to hit." I could practically see him pouting behind me.

"Poor baby!" I crooned as I turned around to face him is arms. I pulled his arm up to looked his eyes with a motherly, nurturing expression, "Where does it hurt?" He pointed to a spot on his forearm. "Oh, I see." I leaned down and kissed it dramatically. "Better?"

He looked pitiful as he shook his head. He pointed to another spot, and I kissed it. It must have actually hurt, because the pain mysteriously crept all the way up his arm, across his shoulder, and down onto his chest. By the time it got there, I moved involuntarily and Ian no longer had to direct me where the "pain" was.

"Mmm," he breathed and I felt the vibration as my kisses became a little more than G rated. I pulled away and looked at his face. His ice blue eyes shown in the dark as I pulled my hand through his dark locks.

"I love you." I whispered softly. I kissed his nose, then each of his cheeks. His hands found my hips, and held me protectively against his body. They slipped up until they wrapped loosely around my back; I swear they could have gone around two times, they were so big compared to my body. Ian continued to hold me close, and we talk for awhile, about Lily, the baby, and everyone in the caves. His voice lulled me into a soft sleep. The last thing I felt was his lips pressing into my forehead and then his face tucking into my hair.

*~*~*

Sunny POV

After Kyle whisked me out of the playroom, he took me back to our room and laid me down gently on our bed. He changed into his pajamas slowly, first taking off his shirt. He paused when his poked through the hole in his new shirt.

"Baby, have you thought of what you want to name the baby?" I pondered his question for a second, I realized I hadn't really given it a thought yet.

"No, have you?"

"Well…I was wondering for a boy, you would mind naming him Thomas after my dad. We could call him Tommy. If you don't like it, we could name him something, I know you may not like that name, especially because its sort of not a common name, that you've heard a lot from while you've lived here—" I interrupted his ramblings, leaning back on my elbows from where I was on the bed.

"Kyle, if means a lot to you, Thomas is exactly what I want to name him." He smiled with relief, pulling his arms through the shirt also.

"Oh, Sunny, you're the best. I knew there was a reason why I loved you!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey, you better watch that tongue, don't tempt me…remember what happened last time you teased me?" He had the cockiest look on his face. I scowled at him. Of course I remembered, I would never forget the night my future son was conceived. Of course that wasn't the last time we had done anything, but I had learned not to tease Kyle because he went crazy, and I preferred his gentler side to his rougher one. I guess I was still a soul on the inside in that respect.

He quickly changed out of his jeans and into his flannel pants, then crawled up onto the bed next to me, flopping down.

"Wait, what happens if it's a girl?" Kyle asked from where he was lying.

"Hmmm…I never really even considered the baby being a girl. I don't know, I always imagined a boy. Maybe it has something to do with how much I love you…"

"Aww…Sunny, thanks." He looked truly flattered; too bad he had to ruin it. "So, you want another of the macho O'Shea men, well besides Ian. He is quite the exception." He laughed to himself. Men.

"That's not Wanda says…" He shot up and pushed his face right in front of mine. He squinted his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I don't really want to know about that. So, Sunny, do you have any ideas for if it's a girl?"

"We could name her Mikayla…I remember there was a soul who kept her host's name that lived near me before with that name. I think it's pretty."

"Mikayla's good…there're so many good nicknames too…Kayla, Mikaykay, Mikaylala, Micky-D" Kyle laughed to himself.

"Kyle, there is no way we are calling our daughter Micky-D. What does that even mean?" I questioned, unaware of the popular fast food chain who had dominated most of American life before the invasion. "We could name her Mikayla, and call her that. I like it just the way it is. And…" I said trying to emphasize my point, "It sounds kinda like Kyle, and you know how much I love him."

"Who?" Kyle leered over me now, crawling toward me, pushing his face toward mine. This made me giggle, no, laugh uncontrollably. "There's another man? Who is he? I must meet him." The tone of Kyle's voice was quite humorous, but then he broke out of him façade and smiled, kissing me on the cheek. He rolled down so we were both laying on our sides, Kyle's hands softly cradling my round abdomen, rubbing circles, trying to make the baby a part of our little family already. _I can't wait. _The thought drifted from my head as my eyes closed, my body relaxing.

_**A/N: So, it seems I have come out of my vegetable state…I've really been working on bits of this chapter since…April? Wow I feel like a horrible fanfic-er. : ( I have been reading some AWESOME ones though. Nothing like a good fanfic. I havn't read a real book in who knows how long…kind of a problem when it comes to English class. Haha. So yes, I am SOOOO sorry because I know how it feels to be on your end. I probably lost a ton of readers due to my negligence but if any of you are still out there I am so glad! Review if you don't hate me too much. At this point flames will be welcome!**_


End file.
